Dans les Chambres d'un bordel
by Phoenix penna
Summary: Recueil accueillant les défis du "Bordel du coeur de l'Aurore" du Forum de tous les Périls ! Venez découvrir ce que renferment les Chambres d'Émeraude, de Saphir et de Rubis...(Rien de répréhensible)
1. Au fond du gouffre (Roger)

**Me revoilà pour vous jouer des mauvais tours ! ~**

 **Après avoir choisi la Chambre de Saphir, notre chère Grise m'a donné comme prompt "Roger, et la surprise d'un trou"...Je dois vous avouer que ce n'est pas joyeux mais ce n'était pas une journée joyeuse.**

 **Grise j'ai joué sur les mots et sur l'expression "être au fond du trou". Je voulais faire quelque chose avec un Roger en Alice aux pays des merveilles mais j'ai manqué de temps...Peut être une prochaine fois ?**

 **Le texte n'a pas été corrigé parce que j'ai un délai de publication et que je n'aurais pas le temps demain. JE CORRIGERAI PLUS TARD ! Quand, je ne sais pas mais un jour !**

 **Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

 **CORRECTION DU 08/06/2018 : Les fautes ont majoritairement dû disparaître et certaines phrases ont été remaniées. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rajouter un petit passage supplémentaire pour compléter un peu le texte...**

* * *

Roger allait mourir.

Assis au bar et un den den projetant les images d'East Blue dans son dos, Silver Rayleigh buvait. Roger et lui s'étaient rencontrés durant une journée ensoleillée, où les nuages avaient pris la fuite. Avec son chapeau de paille sur la tête, il lui avait parlé de destin et de monde à changer, son sérieux masqué derrière un stupide sourire.

Depuis combien d'années leurs vies étaient-elles liées ? À la vie, à la mort, ils avaient combattu dos à dos pendant des batailles aussi dangereuses qu'interminables. Ils avaient couru à en perdre haleine, accompagnés de leurs camarades. Pour Rayleigh, le Roi des pirates était plus que son capitaine, il était un ami et un frère, le meilleur comme le pire.

Malgré ses coudes ancrés dans le bar et ses pieds solidement appuyés sur le tabouret, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se sentait couler dans des abîmes plus profondes et noirs que les fonds marins de Grand Line. Ce trou sans fin dans lequel il plongeait n'avait ni lumière ni sortie, seules les ombres l'habitaient. Rayleigh en voyait presque le fond. Il énuméra pour lui-même toutes ces personnes ayant connues Roger et qui malgré les années, continueraient à se souvenir de lui. Mais, eux-mêmes partiraient et seule la légende de Gold Roger, le Roi des Pirates, survivrait au passage du temps.

Et Roger tomberait un jour dans l'oubli.

Dans son dos, l'ancien second entendait le bruit des chaînes résonner alors que son ami s'en allait affronter la Mort. Avait-il peur ? La question était si idiote que Rayleigh explosa de rire. Roger n'avait pas peur de la mort, que cela soit en combattant, en explorant ou encore en allant à l'échafaud. Non, le Roi des pirates ne craignait rien, pas même les dieux ; mais eux, pauvres mortels qui tenaient à ce crétin étaient terrorisés.

Roger allait mourir.

Shanks affrontait cette fatalité avec tout le courage qu'il possédait dans ses tripes. Gol D. Roger l'avait trouvé à la limite de Grand Line et des Blues, un jour où les nuages recouvraient le ciel. Il avait fui son île natale et son père violent, en embarquant secrètement sur le premier navire marchand en escale. Ainsi le rouquin avait fait la rencontre de la fougueuse Grand Line, et il en était aussitôt tombé sous le charme. En levant ses yeux vers le ciel, Shanks repensa à cette main tendue vers lui quelques années plus tôt. L'ancien moussaillon se souvint du jour où son capitaine lui avait transmis son Chapeau de Paille, son plus grand trésor. Le prochain Empereur sentit son coeur se serrer à l'idée d'un monde sans le D.

Roger allait mourir.

Et Garp se retrouvait avec un secret et un problème dans la pénombre des geôles de Longtown. Sans un dernier regard pour la porte par laquelle le Roi des Pirate était sorti, le vice-amiral s'apprêta à quitter la ville. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à l'exécution de son vieil ennemi, pas quand la vie d'un enfant était en jeu. Dans le Nouveau Monde, les féroces pirates attendaient qu'un cadavre repose sur l'échafaud, pendant que d'anciens camarades serraient les dents et fermaient les yeux pour nier la vérité. Pour oublier qu'eux aussi, tombés dans le gouffre.

Roger allait mourir.

Une amante déchirée renonçait à l'amour de sa vie, une main appuyée sur son ventre. Leur enfant ne connaîtrait jamais son père. Et cette simple idée suffisait à la faire basculer dans le vide. Un autre, un vieux rival, levait sa coupe vers le ciel, en priant Davy Jones de prendre soin de l'âme de son camarade de beuverie, pendant que le lion d'or hurlait dans les cages d'Impel Down. Dans les yeux de Shiki, le déni et le refus brillaient, dans ses yeux, un gouffre sans fin s'ouvrait, plus vaste que la mer. Autour de lui, on ne murmurait qu'un nom, qui se répandait comme un funèbre écho sur les murs de l'imprenable prison.

Parce que Roger allait mourir.

Et une fois de plus, Gol D. Roger réussit à les détromper. Avec quelques mots et une poignée de secondes, le Capitaine chamboula le monde plus qu'en toute une vie. Le brasier qui s'alluma dans le coeur des hommes ce jour-là, chacun put le sentir imprégner l'air. Ils le sentaient battre entre leurs mains et en eux, comme une force vitale invisible qui les poussait vers l'impossible. Alors que la vie de Roger prenait fin, une étincelle animait les coeurs en perdition.

Au fond du gouffre il n'y avait ni désespoir ni haine. Gol D. Roger y avait seulement déposé une surprise cachée derrière les ombres, une lueur intense pour ceux qui prenaient la peine de chercher.

Sa volonté.


	2. La Belle et le Moustique (Koala x Sabo)

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Faisant fi des révisions, j'ai repris la "Chambre de Saphir" sur le topic "Dans le Bordel du coeur de l'Aurore". Notre chère maquarelle, Griseldis, m'avait offert comme prompt "Koala, première danse et le mot "moustique" ! M'armant de courage et d'imagination je vous ai pondu ce petit O.S qui se trouve être un U.A. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je reviendrai corriger d'éventuelles fautes quand j'aurais plus de temps.**

 **P.S : J'ai disons...glissé un autre pairing que celui annoncé. C'est cadeau ! ~**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

 **CORRECTION LE 15/06/2018 : Merci à Griseldis d'avoir pris le temps de corriger ce prompt ainsi que le précédent !**

* * *

"Bonjour Koala !" s'exclama-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe de son prénom.

Il l'énervait. Ce maudit blondinet avait un talent sans bornes quand il s'agissait de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Il lui suffisait de prendre ce ton si horripilant et de sourire comme un idiot pour qu'elle perde son sang-froid.

"Sabo," le salua-t-elle sèchement.

Elle tourna ses yeux vers lui pour la première fois depuis le début de leur échange. Adossé nonchalamment au casier voisin et les bras croisés, il la narguait avec ce sourire, celui qu'il lui servait à toutes les sauces.

Combien de fois l'avait-elle insulté ? Combien de fois l'avait-elle frappé quand ils étaient enfants ? Suffisamment pour que leurs amis respectifs viennent à craindre qu'elle ne le tue un jour. Pourtant Koala ne comprenait pas leur inquiétude. Après tout, elle ne se salirait jamais les mains avec le sang de ce minable.

"Que veux-tu ?" soupira-t-elle par dépit.

Le sourire du blond s'élargit un peu plus, défiant presque les lois de l'anatomie humaine. La rouquine referma un peu plus sa main sur la porte de son casier pour se contraindre à ne pas frapper le jeune homme. Pas de sang, n'est-ce pas Koala ?

"Je cherche Hack, lui répondit-il.

\- Je ne sais pas où il est," affirma-t-elle sans sourciller.

Hack...Si après toutes ces années et ces engueulades, ils continuaient à se côtoyer régulièrement, c'était bien pour lui.

Sabo l'horripilait. Et le blond prenait son pied à l'horripiler. Mais malgré leurs caractères totalement opposés, ils partageaient le même meilleur ami : Hack. Alors qu'ils n'étaient encore qu'en primaire, Koala et lui étaient devenus amis. Enfant, la rouquine faisait très garçon manqué avec sa coupe courte et ses vêtements de petit garçon. Les filles se moquaient d'elles parce qu'elle n'aimait pas le rose et les licornes, et les garçons la trouvaient étrange parce qu'elle n'avait pas peur des araignées. Tous la repoussaient, excepté Hack. Lui, il aimait bien ses cheveux roux trop courts et ses pantalons masculins, il les trouvait amusants.

Hack était une personne exceptionnelle avec un coeur immense et un sens de l'honneur incroyable. Mais il était aussi le meilleur ami de cette chose blonde qui se pavanait et riait à tous vents. Alors malgré les disputes, les crêpages de chignons et les bagarres, Sabo et Koala cohabitaient.

Avec plus ou moins de succès.

"Tu dis ça parce que tu ne le sais pas ou parce que tu ne veux pas me le dire ?" insista-t-il tout de même.

Elle leva un sourcil. Et cela suffit pour que le crétin comprenne le message silencieux caché derrière ce geste.

La rousse claqua la porte de son casier pour mettre fin à leur conversation et tourna les talons sans même un "au revoir". Ce n'était pas comme si l'abruti allait s'en offusquer, il devait être habitué depuis le temps. En revanche, Koala ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la rattrape et lui saisisse le bras. Les yeux écarquillés, l'adolescente se retourna pour se rendre compte que l'hurluberlu avait bien eu le cran de la toucher.

Habituellement, ils se touchaient seulement quand ils en venaient aux mains. Et cela ne s'était pas produit depuis de longs mois et elle avait espéré que cela durerait encore un moment. Apparemment, il était temps qu'elle lui distribue une nouvelle paire de claques. En s'apercevant de son erreur, qui pourrait lui être fatale, Sabo relâcha son poignée et s'écarta de quelques pas, par sécurité. Le jeune homme si sûr de lui d'habitude, se balançait sur ses pieds, le visage gêné. Un mauvais pressentiment prit possession des tripes de la jeune femme. Quel mauvais coup préparait-il encore ?

"Tu sais qu'Ace est né le premier janvier ? On s'est dit qu'on allait faire une grande fête pour célébrer à fois le nouvel an et son anniversaire...Et j'en ai parlé à Hack qui s'est dit que ce serait sympa de t'inviter. En plus, Luffy veut voir Robin ! Alors..." conclut-il avec hésitation.

Utiliser Robin pour la faire accepter, c'était un coup bas. La jeune femme ne pouvait rien refuser à la brune qui se trouvait être sa meilleure amie. La future archéologue avait toujours su la faire céder avec ses impitoyables arguments, en dépit de son fort caractère. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait fallu que la jeune femme soit amie avec le petit frère du dégénéré blond. Véritable miracle sur patte, le fameux Chapeaux de paille arrivait à tisser une amitié avec les personnes les plus improbables que la vie ait créée !

Aller dans la tanière de cette fratrie déjantée était une manoeuvre risquée, surtout pour une nuit aussi arrosée. Cependant, Koala savait pertinemment que ses meilleurs amis s'y rendraient, avec ou sans elle. Et elle voulait vraiment passer cette nuit avec eux, à rire jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre...

"Je viendrai," déclara-t-elle soudainement.

Laissant un blondinet abasourdi dans son dos, elle se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée, son sac dans son dos et déjà épuisée d'avoir accepter de se rendre à cette maudite soirée.

* * *

"Salut Pa' !" s'exclama-t-elle dans l'entrée en se déchaussant.

Une fois débarrassée de ses affaires, Koala partit à la recherche de son père qui n'avait toujours pas donné de signe de vie. Elle le trouva finalement dans son atelier, dans un coin reculé du jardin. Elle l'avait retrouvé au son de la scie électrique, qui avait réussi à pénétrer les murs et l'isolation de leur petite maison.

La rousse s'appuya contre la porte en fer du petit atelier et se mit à observer son père adoptif. En effet Fisher Tiger possédait son titre de père grâce à quelques papiers administratifs. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer Koala comme sa propre fille et inversement.

Mais quand ils étaient mis côte à côte, on comprenait vite qu'ils ne partageaient pas de liens de sang malgré tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Tiger était un grand homme baraqué et à la peau mate, là où la rousse était plutôt petite et fine. D'un autre côté, les cheveux broussailleux et bouclés de son père tranchaient avec ses cheveux incroyablement lisses. Ils ne se ressemblaient peut-être pas, mais ils étaient tout de même une famille.

"Comment s'est passée ta journée ?" questionna Tiger après avoir arrêté la scie.

Koala sortit brusquement de sa rêverie et se rapprocha de la table de travail pour s'y assoir. Les pieds pendant dans le vide, elle prit enfin la parole :

"Je vais fêter le nouvel an chez Sabo et Ace."

Le quarantenaire posa ses instruments et la fixa de ses yeux noirs, attendant sûrement une explication logique et longue sur l'origine de cette situation. Mais la jeune femme se contenta de prendre une gorgée d'eau dans la bouteille de son père, l'air de rien.

"Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas supporter Sabo puisqu'il n'était qu'un arrogant blondinet, pour te citer, avança-t-il.

\- C'est toujours le cas, mais Hack et Robin vont certainement y aller, lâcha-t-elle en soupirant de désespoir.

\- Alors...amuse-toi bien ?"

Elle allait essayer.

* * *

Et elle avait clairement échoué. Voilà plusieurs heures qu'elle était arrivée et elle se retrouvait seule dans un coin du salon des trois frères, un verre d'alcool à la main. Robin s'était volatilisée dès leur arrivée avec un clin d'oeil, partant à la recherche de Luffy, le frère cadet de Sabo. Hack, quant à lui, n'avait pas fait un pas dans l'enceinte de la maison qu'il s'était fait kidnapper dans les règles de l'art par l'autre abruti. Et maintenant, elle était toute seule.

Elle n'aurait pas dû venir à cette stupide soirée où une multitude d'adolescents ignares se bourraient joyeusement la gueule. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire l'effort de sortir une de ses seules robes de son placard, un jean aurait parfaitement fait l'affaire. Mais pour une fois la rousse avait voulu se faire jolie. Au moment de choisir ses vêtements, elle avait ardemment désiré qu'on la considère comme une jolie jeune fille et non comme un résidu de garçon manqué. Vraiment, elle avait été stupide de penser qu'elle réussirait à s'amuser.

Koala se leva mollement de sa chaise, sa vessie demandant à se libérer après tous les verres qu'elle avait ingurgités. Slalomant entre les personnes plus ou moins sobres, la jeune femme déposa son verre vide sur le premier meuble à sa portée et partit en quête des toilettes. Dans chaque couloir de la maison des trois frères, la musique résonnait sur les murs comme un puissant écho. Tout en humant l'air d'une chanson qui passait, et qu'elle adorait, la rouquine ouvrait des portes avec l'espoir de trouver des toilettes.

Mais en entrouvrant une nouvelle porte, Koala surprit une scène qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais voir. Devant ses yeux ébahis, Portgas D. Ace roulait une pelle d'enfer à un grand homme blond. Ce dernier tenait fermement le jeune homme entre ses bras, une de ses mains se perdant dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre s'égarait sur le fessier du brun. Leurs corps se mouvaient sensuellement l'un contre l'autre, effectuant une danse sur un rythme connu d'eux seuls.

Koala était paralysée devant le spectacle langoureux qui lui offraient les deux éphèbes perdus dans leur monde. Ses muscles ne lui répondaient plus et ses yeux refusaient de quitter des yeux le couple, qui semblait passer aux choses sérieuses, comme en jugeait la main d'Ace qui s'aventurait dans le caleçon de son amant.

Soudainement, la jeune femme se sentit tirer en arrière par une poigne ferme et la porte se referma délicatement sous ses yeux toujours choqués. Après plusieurs secondes d'absence, la rousse reprit doucement contenance et s'aperçut qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration. Koala tourna son regard vers la personne qui l'avait prise en flagrant délit de matage, personne qui n'était autre que Sabo.

Et elle se mit à rougir aussitôt. Cela n'aurait pas pu être pire.

Un petit sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de son vis-à-vis avant qu'il ne l'entraîne un peu plus loin, en faisant fi de son avis sur la question. Le jeune homme l'amena dans une petite cour suffisamment isolée du reste de la fête pour que personne ne vienne s'y aventurer. À quelques mètres d'eux, on pouvait deviner les silhouettes obscures des arbres et les feuilles des arbustes. Sans préavis, il s'assit par terre sans aucune grâce et il l'invita à en faire de même en tapotant la place à ses côtés. Pour une fois, la rouquine obéit silencieusement, toujours sous le choc de sa rencontre imprévu avec Ace et son "ami".

"Est ce que c'était... commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante après s'être assise.

\- Marco ?" compléta le bond un sourire léger sur les lèvres.

Malgré l'obscurité oppressante de la pièce, la jeune femme avait réussi à reconnaître l'homme, notamment grâce à sa coupe de cheveux plutôt unique.

"Il a fini le lycée il y'a presque deux ans ? lui demanda-t-elle en se replongeant dans les souvenirs de sa première année de lycée.

\- Ace et lui se revoient régulièrement. Marco a profité de l'absence du vieux fou pour lui faire une petite visite surprise," expliqua-t-il calmement.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Koala en profita pour regarder le ciel qui était particulièrement dégagé pour une nuit de décembre, les étoiles étincelant de mille feux. Une nuit décidément étrange, puisque que Sabo était à quelques dizaine de centimètres d'elle sans qu'elle n'ait l'irrépressible envie de lui tordre le cou.

"Tu t'amuses ?" osa-t-il briser le silence.

L'adolescente pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, perplexe. Depuis quand se souciait-il de ce genre de choses à son propos ? Habituellement, il lui posait plus des questions du style "Es-tu sur le point de t'étouffer avec ta verve ?" ou encore "Pourquoi fronces-tu les sourcils ? Tu vas finir par ressembler à un pruneau séché". Elle se retint de se pincer pour vérifier si elle dormait, elle n'avait pas besoin de se ridiculiser un peu plus ce soir.

"En quoi cela t'intéresse ?" rétorqua-t-elle toujours perplexe.

Il détourna les yeux, préférant observer ses chaussures par-dessus ses genoux. Sabo se passa une main gênée dans les cheveux et lui jeta des regards à la dérobée.

"Je me suis senti mal quand je t'ai aperçue toute seule...Je me suis demandé où était Hack avant de me rappeler que je l'avais attrapé en début de soirée. Et Robin devait être avec Luffy. Donc je m'étais dit que j'allais te distraire un peu quand tu es partie dans les couloirs. La suite, tu l'as connais," s'expliqua-t-il rapidement une moue enfantine sur le visage.

En résumé, ce crétin congénitale avait eu pitié d'elle et s'était décidé à lui tenir compagnie pour faire disparaître de quelconques remords ? Le blond dut s'apercevoir que son explication ne passait pas tout à fait, puisqu'il commença à se tortiller comme un ridicule vermisseau.

Koala soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée. Elle n'avait même plus la force de s'énerver contre cette stupide vermine, elle préféra ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine et frotter ses bras pour essayer de réchauffer.

"Tu as mis une robe ?!" s'écria le blondinet, choqué.

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard pour lui faire comprendre que selon ses prochaines paroles, il se pourrait qu'un cadavre vienne nourrir les mauvaises herbes du jardin. Sabo sembla comprendre puisqu'il leva ses mains en l'air dans un signe d'apaisement. Et il ne les baissa que quand elle détourna les yeux pour les laisser se perdre dans la contemplation du ciel.

"Il y'avait une raison en particulier ? tenta-t-il courageusement.

\- Pas spécialement," répondit-elle avec flegme.

Il ne sembla pas gober son mensonge mais Koala ne rentrerait pas dans les détails. Elle ne lui expliquerait pas qu'elle avait souhaité qu'un garçon l'invite à danser. Elle ne lui avouerait pas qu'elle avait voulu danser jusqu'à en avoir mal aux pieds et aux jambes. La rousse se contenta donc d'admirer le ciel en silence, sans savoir si le blond avait cru à son bobard.

"Dis Koala...enchaîna-t-il.

\- Quoi encore ?" l'interrompit-elle sèchement.

Elle n'était pas d'humeur et il aurait suffit qu'il se taise pour qu'elle l'ignore. Mais une fois de plus, ce stupide blondinet avait voulu montrer au monde entier qu'il avait des tendances suicidaires. Très bien, elle se chargerait elle-même de mettre fin à ses jours et au diable le sang !

Koala s'apprêtait à l'incendier d'insultes quand Sabo la surprit en se levant et en lui tendant une main. L'ignorant royalement, la jeune femme l'interrogea silencieusement. Son scepticisme eut l'air d'exaspéré le jeune homme qui lui attrapa la main et la releva de force. À nouveau prête à en découdre, elle fut à nouveau coupée par le blond.

"Ça te dirait une danse ?" lui chuchota-t-il doucement.

Elle avait presque envie de rire. Cet après-midi, elle avait revêtu une robe avec l'espoir qu'un jeune homme l'invite à danser, elle s'était faite belle pour qu'on la remarque. Elle avait mis un peu de rouge à lèvres et de fard à paupières. La rousse s'était fait les ongles et avait sorti ses seules chaussures à talons. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour que cet énergumène l'invite à danser après qu'elle ait surpris le frère de ce dernier dans une situation compromettante !

Ne supportant sûrement plus son silence, Sabo la saisit par la taille pour rapprocher leur corps, à ses risques et périls. Le blond avait fermé les yeux par réflexe, s'attendant à recevoir une claque de la part de la demoiselle. Mais au bout de quelques secondes où il ne ressentit aucune douleur, il rouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir les joues légèrement rosées de la rouquine.

Reprenant confiance en lui, le jeune homme se mit à se mouvoir doucement, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer. Leurs souffles se mélangeant presque, Koala fut aux premières loges quand le lycéen se mit à chantonner la mélodie d'un slow, sur un rythme plus ou moins juste.

Puis elle sentit son coeur sursauter quand Sabo la fit tourner brusquement sur elle-même, sans qu'elle ne s'y soit préparée. Il la ramena vivement contre lui et il rit en observant son visage rougi et sa mine surprise. Vexée qu'il se moque, la rousse lui pinça fortement l'épaule, faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

Après quelques minutes de pas maladroits, sur un air aléatoire, Koala posa sa tête sur l'épaule du crétin blond. Elle le sentit se tendre avant qu'il ne passe un peu plus ses mains autour de sa taille. Si on lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt qu'elle se retrouverait entre les bras cet énergumène, elle se serait esclaffée jusqu'à en pleurer. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, elle appréciait la chaleur de ses bras qui créaient un cocon au milieu de l'hiver.

Aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait relevée, Sabo s'écarta d'elle, détruisant le cocon chaleureux qui l'entourait. Déboussolée, la rousse observa le jeune homme s'agiter en jetant des coups d'oeil frénétiques à sa montre. Se souvenant sûrement de son existence, le blond la saisit à nouveau par le poignet pour la traîner derrière lui. Elle osa le questionner sur la cause de son empressement soudain et le frère indigne répondit vivement :

"On va rater le décompte !"

Alors Koala se laissa embarquer jusqu'au salon où tous les invités s'étaient réunis. Sabo l'avait relâchée et la rousse s'était naturellement dirigée vers son recoin à elle. Une fois assise, elle repensa à l'étrange moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble dans cette cour, en observant de loin le jeune homme qui se postait aux côtés de son frère.

Elle cherchait à comprendre ce qui avait changé chez le meilleur ami de Hack. Pas grand chose et pourtant lorsque qu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui, elle n'arrivait plus à le considérer de la même façon. En effet, le blondinet de la fratrie était toujours aussi agité, comme un moustique qui vole dans une pièce clause. Et comme ce même moustique, le jeune homme provoquait un bruit insupportable qui ne donnait qu'une seule et irrépressible envie : l'éclater sur la première surface plane.

Alors pourquoi n'avait-elle plus autant envie de l'éclater ?

* * *

Koala fut tirée du sommeil par la sonnerie de son téléphone, qui lui indiquait qu'elle avait reçu un texto. Barbouillée et exténuée, la jeune femme fit tout de même l'effort de se retourner dans son lit pour saisir l'appareil posé sur sa table de nuit. Une fois en main, elle faillit projeter le misérable objet contre le mur le plus proche. Et pour cause, son réveil précipité était dû au plus grand énergumène que la Terre n'ait porté depuis sa création. Rageusement, elle ouvrit le message, prête à déverser son venin sur ce maudit moustique. Avant de brusquement se calmer.

Sabo : Ce n'était pas mal pour une première danse ? La prochaine fois, j'apporterai la musique...

Plutôt mourir que d'accorder une autre danse à cette espèce de moustique humanoïde !


	3. Interdiction (Robin x Nami)

**J'aime bien ce nouveau jeu du Forum de tous les Périls. Cette fois-ci je reviens avec un prompt de La Chambre d'Émeraude : "Robin, interdiction de toucher" ! Je croyais que je n'écrirai jamais, au grand jamais sur ce pairing...mais comme on dit : "ne jamais dire jamais". Alors pour le plus grand plaisir des fans de yuri, voici un texte qui tourne autour de Robin et Nami (je n'y crois toujours pas...). Je tiens à préciser que l'on se situe avant Enies Lobby !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

* * *

Démon. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, c'était le nom qu'on lui avait attribué. Les adultes comme les enfants ne voyaient en elle qu'une créature qui répandait le mal sur son passage. Puis il y'avait eu le massacre d'Ohara. Et le monde entier s'était mis à hurler ce surnom, comme une malédiction.

Sur cette route maudite, elle avait croisé un équipage aussi intrépide et brave qu'inconscient. Ses membres, tous plus forts les uns que les autres, étaient menés par ce genre d'hommes qui suivait son coeur envers et contre tout. Robin était persuadée que ces hommes n'existaient pas, qu'ils étaient simplement des légendes inventées par d'autres hommes en quête d'espoir.

L'archéologue se souvenait de la première fois qu' _elle_ l'avait vu alors que l'équipage se dirigeait vers Little Garden. Elle était flamboyante, une lionne féroce qui réussissait à faire plier chacun des pirates à bord du Vogue Merry. Nami l'avait amusée. Puis elle l'avait subjuguée.

Lorsque l'ancienne membre de Baroques Works avait quémandé à Monkey D. Luffy de la prendre à bord, la rouquine n'était qu'un membre de cet équipage parmi d'autres. Au fil des jours, Robin s'aperçut rapidement qu'elle s'était trompée. La navigatrice était caractérielle et cupide, terriblement cupide. Mais ce qui avait titillé sa curiosité sans fin, c'était tout d'abord le talent de la jeune femme. Il fallait la voir combattre les vents et les courants déchaînés pour saisir toute sa beauté. Il fallait la voir, trempée jusqu'aux os, donner des ordres d'un ton autoritaire à tous les occupants du Merry, pour comprendre sa force.

Robin était tombée à ses pieds, comme le monde entier.

Et après l'admiration, le désir apparut. C'était une torture pour la brune de partager la même chambre que la rousse. Chaque jour qui passait sur ces mers, Davy Jones lui permettait d'admirer ses courbes sensuelles, éclairées par les rayons matinales. Certains soirs, le vice était poussé plus loin encore, lorsque la navigatrice l'invitait à partager un bain, en toute amitié. Pour sa plus grande chance, la brune était discrète. Ainsi son amie resta dans l'ignorance la plus totale quant aux coups d'oeil qu'elle lui jetait.

Mais ce soir-là, la pression et la tentation étaient trop grandes pour l'archéologue, qui préféra sortir prendre l'air sur le pont. Nami avait levé un sourcil interrogateur avant de reprendre ses comptes et de retourner à ses cartes. Posée contre la rambarde, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres au souvenir de sa belle rouquine concentrée.

Plongée dans ses pensées plus ou moins sombres, Robin se rendit compte de la présence de Roronoa Zoro, une fois que ce dernier fut assis à ses côtés. La jeune femme retint difficilement un sursaut sous le regard moqueur du marimo. Durant plusieurs minutes, elle se contenta d'observer la mer calme alors que le jeune homme avalait de longues rasades d'alcool.

"Que fais-tu sur le pont à cette heure-ci, Nico Robin ?" questionna-t-il, méfiant.

Un rire lui échappa alors qu'elle posait son menton dans sa main, amusée par la méfiance justifiée du second de l'équipage.

"Je prenais seulement l'air, sabreur," lui affirma-t-elle.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent à nouveau dans le silence le plus complet, mais Robin n'avait aucune intention de le briser. Le silence était reposant, loin du tumulte du monde et du bruit bourdonnant des foules. De plus le silence était une denrée aussi rare que l'or sur ce navire pirate.

"Tiens toi éloignée d'elle," reprit-il avec brusquerie.

L'archéologue ouvrit soudainement les yeux, surprise, et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux du sabreur. Malgré ses airs renfrognés et nonchalants, Roronoa Zoro était attentif à son environnement, peut-être était-il le plus perspicace de l'équipage. Le jeune homme ne la quittait pas des yeux, comme s'il refusait de perdre un duel. Puérile.

"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'approcher," déclara-t-elle.

Le second de l'équipage sembla satisfait de ses mots puisqu'il quitta le pont, sa bouteille vide dans sa main gauche et sa main droite posée sur ses sabres.

Le bretteur n'avait pas besoin de la menacer ou de la ralentir. Robin était un démon, une âme maudite qui n'avait aucun droit de revendiquer la rouquine. Alors qu'importe si ses songes étaient hantés par les formes tentatrices de la jeune femme, qu'importe si elle se languissait de désir pour elle. Ses passions resteraient silencieuses et elle se consumerait dans les ombres de la nuit.

Ses sens n'avaient pas le droit de se dérégler à cause du parfum divin de la navigatrice, semblable à celui des mandarines. Ses yeux impurs, qui avaient parcouru le Siècle Interdit, n'avaient pas le droit de se délecter de sa présence. Et ses mains sales et tachées de sang, n'avaient pas le droit de caresser la peau tendre de Nami.

Parce que Nico Robin était un démon, il lui était interdit de frôler le Paradis, ne serait-ce du bout des doigts.


	4. Septs ans (Silver Rayleigh)

**"Encore elle !" vous dites vous. Et oui, je suis encore de retour avec la Chambre d'Émeraude et "Rayleigh, sept ans de réflexion". Étant donné que des sous-entends sexuels sont faits, ce défi est un RATING M ! Mais je vous assure ce n'est rien de bien méchant. **

**J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, et cette version est celle qui se rapproche le plus de ce que je désirais écrire. Pour les fautes, elles seront corrigées ultérieurement, pas par manque de temps mais par manque de recul cette fois-ci ! Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et merci à celles (ou ceux) qui ont commenté les derniers prompts !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

 **P.S : On plusieurs aller-retours entre le présent et le passé. J'ai essayé de faire une mise en page claire pour que vous puissiez suivre mais ce ne sera pas peut-être pas le cas. N'hésitez pas à me le dire !**

 **Modification du 19/06/18 : J'ai modifié la fin de l'OS parce qu'il m'ait apparu (grâce à mes fidèles commentatrices du forum) que cela ne correspondait pas !**

* * *

Rayleigh fit basculer sa tête sur la gauche pour éviter une balle qui fusait à tout vitesse. Autour de lui, de nombreux cris se répercutaient comme des échos contre les murs alentours. De plus le bruit des épées qui se rencontraient et l'odeur de la poudre renforçaient la cacophonie sensitive.

Une fois de plus l'ancien pirate se retrouvait impliquer dans des situations saugrenues, loin de la paisible vie de civile qu'il voulait mener. Le blond asséna un violent coup de poing à un de ses ennemis, avant de parer machinalement un coup qui lui était destiné. Shakky lui avait demandé de récupérer l'argent qu'un pirate lui devait, de l'argent qui proviendrait de boissons qu'il aurait consommé au Bar de l'Arnaque. Ainsi Silver Rayleigh s'était jeté, une fois de plus, dans la gueule du loup, à la demande de la belle brune. Le blond n'était même pas certain que le pirate brun devait vraiment de l'argent à la tenancière, celle-ci s'amusant souvent à escroquer ses clients. Avec un soupir amusé, il se remémora sa rencontre avec l'ancienne pirate.

Son "partenariat" avec Shakuyaku avait commencé lorsque Rayleigh avait quitté la piraterie, quelques mois après avoir mouillé à Raftel. Un soir, l'ancien pirate avait voulu noyer sa nostalgie et son amertume dans un océan d'alcool. Celui qu'on appelait "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres" traînait désespérément sa carcasse de groves en groves, les yeux tournés vers le ciel et ses pensées dirigées vers son meilleur ami.

Et sur sa route, un bar étrangement nommé lui avait tapé dans l'oeil. Il étaiincroyablement propre pour un bar d'une zone sans lois. Chaque lettre de la devanture était correctement fixée et la peinture des murs était impeccable, sans tâches ni défauts. Alors, sans un sou en poche, le blond osa entrer dans le bar pour demander à boire à la patronne qui se tenait derrière le comptoir imposant.

La belle brune comprit immédiatement que l'homme n'avait pas les moyens de financer ses verres, seul Davy Jones savait comment. Alors comme le Serpent qui tenta Adam et Eve, la sensuelle fumeuse lui proposa un marché aux apparences simplistes.

"Passons un accord, beau blond. Pour chaque litre d'alcool qui tu boiras ici, tu me devras un service," proposa-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Malgré ses nombreuses années en mer où tout représentait un danger, Silver Rayleigh n'eut pas conscience de la menace sous-adjacente quand il accepta le marché. Peut-être que Roger avait déteint sur lui ? Était-il devenu insensible au danger ? Cela ne l'aurait pas étonné.

* * *

Une fois sa besogne accomplie et un joli pactole en main, Silver Rayleigh retourna au Bar de l'Arnaque pour livrer la "marchandise". Shakky se tenait derrière le bar, son éternelle cigarette dans la bouche et un verre mouillé dans la main. La brune ne leva pas les yeux, ayant sûrement déjà deviné qui était son nouveau client. La tenancière remplit simplement le verre, qu'elle venait d'essuyer, avec le rhum préféré du blond.

"Tu essayes de gagner des services ? plaisanta-t-il en saisissant son verre.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Tu es si endetté que trois vies ne suffiraient pas pour épancher tes dettes," lui rétorqua-t-elle malicieusement.

L'ancien pirate ne pouvait que lui donner raison. En plus des nombreux services qu'il devait à Shakuyaku, toutes les salles de jeux et les créanciers de l'Archipel étaient à ses trousses. Rayleigh avait abandonné l'idée de rembourser ses dettes quand elles avaient dépassé le montant de sa prime. Ou peut-être était-ce après qu'on ait essayé de le vendre comme esclave pour la première fois ?

Faisant tournoyer le liquide d'un mouvement de poignet, l'ancien pirate jetait des regards discrets à la femme. Il venait dans ce bar chaque jour, et chaque jour il était stupéfait par la beauté de Shakky. En plus de vingt ans, elle n'avait pas pris une seule ride, sa peau ne s'était pas affaissée et son sourire était toujours aussi éclatant. Alors chaque nuit, quand il retournait à son petit appartement où il croisait son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, il se posait une question : qu'elle âge avait-elle ? Une question sans réponse, si ce n'était un sourire malicieux et joueur de la part de la brune.

Sensuellement, Shakky remit en place sa frange qui gênait sa vue. Son geste attira un peu plus l'attention de l'ancien pirate qui se retrouva à soutenir le regard rieur de la belle brune. Ses yeux noirs semblaient lui souffler qu'elle n'était pas dupe quant à son petit jeu. Comme d'habitude. L'Araignée se pencha par-dessus le bar, mettant son décolleté en valeur, pour frôler la main du sabreur de ses doigts fins. De son autre main, elle apporta sa cigarette jusqu'à sa bouche dans une invitation silencieuse. Cette scène, lui rappela une autre semblable qui s'était déroulée près d'une dizaine d'années auparavant. Ce jour d'été avait marqué un tournant dans leur relation.

* * *

"Bienvenue Ray-san. Alors cette première journée d'artisan revêteur ?" questionna la brune après que l'ancien pirate se soit assis.

L'homme balafré accepta le verre tendu par la tenancière, un sourire exténué sur le bout des lèvres. Il n'avait pas travaillé autant depuis que l'équipage avait été dissous. Même si les activités de Second n'étaient pas celles d'un revêteur, il se sentait aussi fatigué qu'après avoir géré Roger tout une journée. C'était la belle époque.

"Épuisante, conclut-il finalement en portant l'alcool à ses lèvres.

\- Enfin, tu pourras peut-être envisager de rembourser tes créanciers," lui suggéra-t-elle en passant dans son dos.

Shakky fermait la porte à clé et retournait la panneau "Ouvert" alors que l'ancien pirate grommelait dans sa barbe. En effet, le blond avait quelques dettes, dû à quelques malheureuses parties de perdues. Mais il les rembourserait dans les mois à venir !

L'informatrice reprit sa place derrière le comptoir et se ralluma une cigarette. Ses yeux noirs étaient perdus au niveau du cendrier, plongeant le bar fermé dans un silence confortable. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres était curieux, il était rare de voir la belle brune perdue dans ses pensées.

"Qu'est-ce qui te chiffonne, belle dame ?" l'interrogea le barbu.

La sensuelle barman sembla sortir de ses pensées puisqu'elle plongea ses yeux sombres dans les siens, les traits tirés par son sérieux. Shakky n'était pas une femme très expressive ou extravagante. Elle lui évoquait plus un serpent tapis dans l'ombre qui guettait sa proie et qui se délectait de sa peur, une fois celle-ci prisonnière de ses crocs. Paradoxalement, la tenancière n'était pas non plus un mur froid et arrogant, elle était même extrêmement joueuse. Alors ce sérieux de sa part eut le don de troubler l'ancien pirate.

Avant que le combattant n'ait pu insister, le brune quitta son comptoir, un verre dans sa main libre, et s'assit aux côtés de son invité. De plus en plus perplexe, Rayleigh l'observa se servir, chose rare. L'ancienne pirate buvait rarement de ce maudit poison qui enivrait les sens et les pensées. Elle aimait sûrement rester maître d'elle même en toutes circonstances.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Shakuyaku ? insista-t-il les sourcils froncés.

La main de la barman qui faisait danser son verre se figea soudainement, attirant l'attention du barbu. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les doigts fins de la femme fatale, et comme hypnotisé, il les regarda parcourir le bois du bar avec une lenteur affolante. Aucuns mots n'étaient prononcés, comme si un tabou avait été instauré. Mais qu'importe les mots qu'il aurait voulu dire, ils seraient restés coincés dans sa gorge serrée.

Le revêteur suivit consciencieusement des yeux le chemin parcourut par la main de Shakky. Et comme dans un rêve, il la vit et la sentit se poser sur sa cuisse, aussi légère qu'une caresse. Le geste aurait pu paraître innocent, accidentel, mais il enflamma les entrailles de Rayleigh plus que n'importe quel autre. Son sang était un feu et coulait en lui comme une traînée de lave incandescente, lui rappelant l'excitation qui précédait chaque combat. Dans ses souvenirs, l'adrénaline l'avait toujours submergée avant une confrontation avec un ennemi, comme l'Aqua Laguna s'échouait sur les côtes de Water Seven. Mais l'ancien pirate ne s'apprêtait pas à se battre pour sa vie ou celle de ses compagnons, à cet instant. Il ne savait même pas ce qui l'attendait.

Il cessa d'admirer les doigts sensuelles de la tenancière quand les lèvres de celle-ci frôlèrent avec légèreté le lobe de son oreille droite.

"J'ai un service à te demander, Silver Rayleigh," lui souffla-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond n'était plus que sensations. Sa peau fébrile cherchait sans cesse le contact à travers des gestes précipités. Ses oreilles se soulaient des gémissements indécents que lâchaient la brune, à chaque fois qu'il avait le bonheur de la titiller. Ses mains se perdaient dans la chevelure noire comme les plumes d'un corbeau et s'égaraient sur les courbes tentatrices de la fumeuse. Ainsi, les corps se mouvaient sur le bois dur du comptoir, à la recherche de toujours plus de contacts et de toujours plus de chaleurs.

Après cette nuit torride, il lui fallut un an pour se rendre compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de Shakuyaku. Pendant ce laps de temps, une étrange routine s'était mise en place, implicite et tacite. Rayleigh passait son temps à faire la tournée des salles de jeux, quand il ne s'occupait pas du revêtement de navires pirates. C'était dans ces salles où il commençait à être interdit, qu'il rencontrait de jolies jeunes femmes avec lesquelles il s'amusait. Puis il faisait la tournée des bars jusqu'au Bar de l'Arnaque, où sa magnifique tenancière lui demandait souvent des services. Elle aussi s'amusait avec d'autres hommes. Certains jours, elle l'accueillait au bar avec des suçons cachés dans le creux de son cou délicats.

Un an auparavant, ces "services" étaient surtout des sales boulots que Shakky ne voulait pas réaliser elle-même, faisant appel à lui. Mais depuis, il arrivait que leur nature soit différente.

Cet équilibre fragile faillit se briser quand l'ancien pirate se rendit compte qu'il n'aimait pas seulement le corps sublime de la tenancière. Mais Rayleigh se tut, se contentant de leur relation sulfureuse, même s'il lui arrivait de se demander si fuir était la solution la plus judicieuse.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

 _Cela faisait sept ans que les "et si" remplissaient ses pensées à chaque fois que ses yeux avaient le malheur de se perdre sur la silhouette de la brune._

Silver Rayleigh quitta sa chaise et se rapprocha lentement de l'informatrice qui le regardait curieusement.

 _Cela faisait sept ans qu'il l'admirait à la fois si proche et si loin._

Défiant les lois du bar, l'ancien pirate qui commençait à se faire âgé passa derrière le comptoir pour se planter aux côtés de la tenancière. Égale à elle-même, un sourire en coin étirait ses lèvres fines. Il semblait lui crier qu'elle savait déjà ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

 _Sept ans qu'il devait supporter de la voir dans les bras d'un autre, la partager le temps d'une nuit ou de plusieurs._

Sa main abîmée par le temps plongea dans sa poche à la recherche d'une boîte. Shakky capta son mouvement mais ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, préférant tirer une nouvelle latte.

 _Sept ans qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen pour la garder auprès de lui, envers et contre tout._

La propriétaire du bar déposa sa cigarette dans le cendrier, au moment où le genoux du Seigneur des Ténèbres toucha le sol. Un rire lui échappa quand elle regarda Rayleigh ouvrir un écrin en velours dans lequel se trouvait une magnifique bague sertie d'une onyx aussi sombre que les ombres.

"Shakuyaku, veux-tu m'épouser ?" quémanda-t-il.

 _Sept ans qu'il rêvait de lui poser cette maudite question !_


	5. Un carnet, un crayon et un taille-crayon

**Voici un minusucle petit texte, de 500 mots tous ronds, écrit dans le cadre de la Chambre d'Émeraude. La maquarelle m'avait donné comme prompt "Cora, le massacre du taille-crayon" dans l'espoir vain de me distraire de la philo. Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, on va dire.**

 **Je dois avouer que j'apprécie ce que j'ai fait du thème et j'espère que cela sera aussi votre cas. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

* * *

Durant les réunions qui avaient précédé son infiltration, il avait été décidé par ses supérieurs hiérarchiques que Rocinante ferait croire à son frère qu'il était muet. Pourquoi ? Pour plusieurs raisons mais la première était simple. Tant de choses pouvaient passer à travers la voix : la tristesse, la rage ou encore l'hésitation. Être sans voix était sa meilleure chance de réussir à duper le pirate.

Ainsi depuis qu'il avait quitté Marine Ford, le blond était armé d'un carnet, un crayon à papier et d'un taille-crayon. Sa voix, scellée par son fruit du démon, s'exprimait par le biais de sa main. Ce carnet était son interface de communication, son lien entre lui et le reste du monde. C'était à travers ses fragiles pages qu'il travaillait avec Doffy et ses commandants, préparant attaques et voles.

Puis quand l'heure du rapport était arrivée, il retrouvait l'usage de sa voix pour quelques éphémères minutes. C'était comme renaître. Corazon était maîtrisé par Donquichotte Rocinante qui retrouvait l'usage de la parole. Et à nouveau ce dernier était étouffé quand il était temps de retourner auprès de ses ennemis et de son monstrueux frère.

Mais il arrivait que la rage soit si grande et intense que sa bouche se tordait et sa main se crispait sur son crayon à papier. Quand la Donquichotte Family brûlait, tuait et pillait, le Marine n'avait ni voix ni carnet pour s'exprimer. Qu'aurait-il dit à son frère, à son sang ? Arrête-toi ? Qu'aurait-il pu écrire ? Il sentait presque les chaînes enserraient ses chevilles lorsque des enfants se joignaient à cette organisation. Il avait beau les maltraiter, aucun coup n'était aussi puissant que des mots.

C'était à ces instants maudits qu'il étouffait réellement, incapable d'éjecter ses sentiments néfastes de son corps. Ces derniers remuaient en lui, comme un lion en cage près à égorger le premier naïf qui s'approcherait.

Quand Doflamingo détruisait ce qu'il y'avait de plus innocent sur ces mers, quand le monstre écrasait le monde de la semelle de sa chaussure, Rocinante taillait son crayon. Toute sa frustration et sa haine passaient dans ses poignets qui aiguisaient la mine du crayon à papier. Toujours plus vite et toujours plus fort, comme s'il préparait la lame qui stopperait la folie de Doffy.

Roci tuait. Roci mentait. Mais Roci ne lâchait jamais son taille-crayon, massacrant le bois du crayon avec toute la force contenue dans ses bras. Parce que chaque fois que sa mine aiguisée par sa fureur se plantait dans le papier de son carnet, il y déversait silencieusement ses émotions. Ses traits assurés transperçaient le papier et donnaient du relief aux pages, témoins silencieux de son impuissance. Cet objet insignifiant était sa boîte de Pandore, celle qui lui permettait de garder patience en attendant le moment parfait.

Ainsi sa plus grande arme, dans son combat contre son propre frère, était un vieux taille-crayon.


	6. Pour une bonne blague (Nico Olvia)

**En ouvrant le porte de la Chambre de Saphir, Griseldis m'a cette fois demandé "Nico Olvia, pour une bonne blague". Notre vilaine Maquerelle n'a pas été fairplay cette fois-ci (quoique l'histoire du taille-crayon...). Donc je dois avoué que je n'étais PAS DU TOUT inspirée. Pour réaliser ce prompt, il m'a fallu créer un OS et j'espère que les anti Mary Sue ne se braqueront pas : c'est un personnage très vaguement évoqué dans le manga.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je repasserai corriger plus tard !**

 **Diclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

* * *

"Vas-tu vraiment laissé Robin toute seule, Olvia ?"

La voix du professeur Clover résonna dans la pièce secrète de l'immense bibliothèque d'Ohara. Surprise par la présence de son mentor, la jeune femme se redressa et se tourna vers ce dernier. L'archéologue devinait aisément que les feuilles étendues sur la table étaient une de leurs nombreuses recherches sur les Ponéglyphes. Le vieil homme soupira en s'approchant de son élève. Elle partait en expédition dans deux jours, laissant derrière elle sa fille en bas âge. Et même si leur cause était noble, il concevait difficilement le sacrifice que faisait son ancienne élève.

"Elle comprendra, Professeur. Notre devoir est de percer les mystères de l'Histoire, cela passe avant tout," déclara-t-elle fermement.

Elle avait beau paraître assurée, ses yeux tournée vers ses recherches, Clover reconnaissait le tremblement difficilement perceptible dans sa voix. Il savait aussi qu'il parlait dans le vide. Nico Olvia participerait à cette expédition. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

"Crois-tu que ton frère s'occupera d'elle correctement ?" insista-il.

C'était vicieux. Son ancienne élève délaissait sa fille unique à contre coeur, le dernier souvenir de son défunt mari, et sa plus grande angoisse reposait sur l'état d'esprit de son frère aîné. L'élèverait-il correctement, comme sa propre fille ? Robin l'oublierait-elle pour appeler sa belle-soeur "Maman" ? Si cela venait à arriver, Olvia ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Comment pourrait-elle reprocher à une enfant de chercher l'amour qui lui manque ? Malgré tous ses doutes, elle ne se résoudrait pas à abandonner.

"Professeur, savez-vous qu'elles étaient les derniers mots que j'ai échangé avec Alexeï ?" l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix blanche

Au silence de son mentor, la jeune femme lui fit face, les larmes emplissant ses yeux bleus. Elle se rapprocha de lui, leurs corps se frôlant presque. Et la tête haute, le regard déterminé, elle s'apprêtait à raconter les derniers instants avant que la douce mort ne frappe.

* * *

Les médecins lui avaient conseillé d'éviter les efforts physiques. Et pourtant Nico Olvia courrait à en perdre haleine pour rejoindre son époux, faisant fi de ses quatre mois de grossesses.

La nouvelle venait de tomber. Alexeï partait demain pour le nouveau monde. Des archéologues de Grand Line étaient arrivés la semaine dernière avec, disaient-ils, "des informations de la plus haute importance". Il prétendaient avoir découvert un Ponéglyphe sur une île perdue du Paradis. Leurs informations paraissaient incertaines mais d'autres détails intriguaient les scientifiques d'Ohara. Malgré les incohérences, il était possible que leurs confrères aient réellement mis la main sur l'un des emplacements. Et Nico Alexeï était persuadé de la vérité de ces informations. Ignorant les avis de ses camarades, y compris celui du Professeur Clover, le brun quittait l'île en solitaire pour partir à la recherche de l'Histoire.

Alors Olvia courrait pour le rejoindre à la bibliothèque d'Ohara. Elle courrait pour le rattraper et le résonner, pour lui rappeler ses priorités. Ils allaient avoir un enfant. Une petite fille ou un petit garçon qui aurait besoin de ses parents pour grandir et devenir un adulte. Olvia avait besoin d'Alexeï.

Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte qui rencontra le mur, faisant sursauter le seul occupant. Il était tard. Un archéologue l'avait appelé pour la prévenir, malgré l'heure tardive.

Il était devant elle, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant sur ses yeux. La jeune archéologue remarqua immédiatement le sac sur la table et les feuilles éparpillaient. Ses mains crispées, elle s'avança vers son mari, prête à lui donner la claque de sa vie pour lui remettre les idées en place. Elle allait lever sa main quand Alexeï la devança, en saisissant son visage avec ses longs doigts. Il l'admirait avec tant de tendresse et d'amour, que sa colère fondit comme de la neige sous le soleil brûlant d'Alabasta. Olvia saisit sa main gauche alors que l'autre allait se poser sur son ventre rond, caressant la peau sensible.

"Ne pars pas, je te l'interdis..." murmura-t-elle contre lui.

Malgré son sourire, la jeune femme devina sa douleur quand sa main se crispa, elle devina sa tristesse quand il enfouit sa nez dans son cou en humant son parfum. Mais il ne cessa pas de sourire.

"Nous ne sommes pas sûr que ces informations sont viables ! Ce n'est peut-être qu'une blague !" essaya-t-elle de le convaincre.

Et Alexeï éclata de rire. Il riait à en pleurer alors que le coeur d'Olvia de déchirait. Il ne resterait pas. Ce sourire et ce rire...C'était avec eux qu'il avait séduite. Avec sa determination inébranlable.

Une fois calmé, le jeune homme se détacha de son épouse pour retourner à la préparation de son expédition. Elle était frustrée. Il ne disait rien et se contentait de rire à n'en plus pouvoir pendant qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Fichues hormones !

"Tu ne le feras pas changer d'avis, Olvia," déclara-t-il doucement.

Il s'adossa contre la table pour regarder la sublime femme enceinte qui lui faisait face. Malgré ses vêtements masculins et sa coupe garçonne, aucune autre femme ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet. Quand l'archéologue était à ses côtés, il avait l'impression que le monde tournait autour d'elle, autour de cette femme aux cheveux d'argents.

"J'espère qu'il aura tes cheveux," pensa-t-il à voix haute.

Le jeune homme se rendit compte de sa maladresse quand les sourcils de sa compagne se froncèrent et qu'elle s'avança vers lui. Elle plaqua soudainement ses mains de part et d'autre de la table pour avorter toute tentative de fuite de sa part.

"Tu le seras si tu restes !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Ses yeux bleus étaient enragés. On aurait dit que le monde se transformait en glace sous ses yeux impitoyables. Mais derrière le givre de son regard, le brun distinguait la peur de la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

"Et s'il y'avait vraiment un Ponéglyphe, Oliva ? Même si c'était une blague, un mensonge ou une farce, je ne regretterai pas d'être parti. Parce que c'est notre devoir, celui que nos ancêtres nous ont transmis," lui chuchota-t-il.

* * *

Le lendemain, Nico Alexeï quitta Ohara pour ne jamais y revenir. Quatre mois plus tard, Nico Olvia accoucha seule d'une petite fille qu'elle nomma Robin. Et comme si le destin avait choisi de jouer avec les archéologues d'Ohara, une scène se rejouait dans la grande bibliothèque. Une nouvelle fois encore, l'un demandait à l'autre de rester quand le devoir l'appelait.

"Je vous dirai la même chose que lui, Professeur. Même si cette expédition est vouée à échouer, je partirais tout de même," finit-elle.

Clover l'avait laissé après ses derniers mots. Silencieux, il s'était contenté de quitter la salle, de partir rejoindre la surface où des milliers de secrets n'attendaient qu'eux pour être découverts. Derrière lui, il ne laissa que quelques mots, qui lui serrèrent un peu plus le coeur.

"J'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas, Olvia."

Robin comprendra. Parce qu'elle était la fille de son père et de sa mère. Il étaient faits ainsi, à risquer leur vie au nom de l'Histoire. Mais contrairement à Nico Alexeï, Olvia refusait de mourir pour une bonne blague, qu'importe si le Gouvernement Mondial et le dieux de ce monde étaient contre elle.

"Je reviendrai Robin," murmura-t-elle le lendemain.


	7. Marquer (Thatch)

**Encore moi, vous vous dites ? Un nouveau petit prompt sur la Chambre de Saphir : "Thatch, marquer son territoire". Griseldis, ma chère, je crois que je me suis un tout petit peu éloigner. Mais on retrouve tout de même le texte. Je m'excuse MILLE FOIS pour les fautes, je reviendrai les corriger quand j'aurais rattraper mes heures de sommeil en retard !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est au génialisme Oda !**

 **CORRIGÉ LE 26/06/18 !**

* * *

En sueur, le pirate quitta les bras de Morphée. Thatch s'était brusquement redressé dans sa couche, sa respiration agitée et son esprit encore perdu dans les brumes du sommeil. Ses yeux cherchaient frénétiquement un repère dans les ombres de la pièce, mais il arrivait à peine à distinguer son bureau. Une fois de plus, les cadavres de ses ennemis étaient revenus le hanter dans ses songes, comme pour lui rappeler que ses mains étaient tâchées de sang.

Ses muscles tremblant, le châtain enfila rapidement le premier bas qui traînait pour aller goûter l'air frais de la nuit. À cette heure-là de la nuit, ou plutôt du matin, le pont était vide de toute activité humaine, loin de l'agitation de la journée. Il se sentait si minuscule et insignifiant sans la présence de Père et sans les cris de ses frères qui résonnaient sur les flots.

Thatch tira une cigarette du paquet qu'il avait emmené avec lui, s'accoudant à la rambarde en bois du Moby Dick. D'un geste assuré, le pirate alluma la bâtonnet et tira une longue tafe du doux poison. Fumer était une addiction dangereuse pour un marin, c'était ce qui manquait en premier lorsque les vivres diminuaient dangereusement. Le Commandant ne fumait qu'en de rares occasions, et cette nuit cauchemardesque en était une.

Le pirate n'était pas le seul à se réveiller en sursaut la nuit, c'était le sort de tous ceux qui donnaient la mort en refusant de sacrifier leur âme. Les hommes avaient peur de la mort, que ce soit de la faucheuse elle-même ou des fantômes qui parsemaient son chemin. Les pirates de Barbe Blanche n'étaient pas des exceptions.

Tous ses frères voulaient laisser leur empreinte sur ce monde, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Les hommes aimaient penser qu'ils ne disparaîtraient pas en rendant leur dernier souffle. Alors ils essayaient de marquer les mémoires et le monde, comme un chien marquait son territoire.

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Thatch alors qu'il emplissait une nouvelle fois ses poumons de la fumée toxique. Chaque membre des Shirohige possédait une marque gravée dans sa peau et son âme, éternel rappel de leur allégeance. Marco s'amusait toujours à laisser une multitude de suçons sur le corps d'Ace, tandis que ce dernier aimait lacérer le dos de son amant. Les sabreurs, quant à eux, laissaient des cicatrices sur le corps de leurs adversaires pour que le monde se souvienne de leur défaite. Et les infirmières de l'équipage les marquaient chaque fois qu'un point de suture était réalisé et qu'une balle était enlevée.

Les hommes désiraient laisser des traces. Thatch n'échappait pas à cette règle universelle. Mais, le pirate n'éparpillait pas des cicatrices, il ne détruisait pas des pays pour que l'Histoire retienne son nom. Le pirate se contentait de sourire. Jour et nuit, qu'importe les tempêtes que Davy Jones abattait sur eux, le châtain souriait. Et il riait à en perdre le souffle, à perdre pied, pour marquer le coeur des gens qui l'entouraient.

Jetant sa cigarette dans la mer, il posa son menton dans sa main pour admirer le soleil qui se levait sur l'horizon. Il voulait être un soleil qui brillerait dans le coeur de ses frères, jusqu'à leur mort. Comme l'astre, Thatch désirait s'éteindre dans une intense explosion qui aveuglerait le monde, un sourire étincelant sur les lèvres. Ainsi, le dernier souvenir qui parsèmerait les rêves de ses compagnons ne serait pas tâché par le désespoir et la tristesse.

Alors que l'aube se levait, le Commandant de Barbe Blanche ne se doutait pas que la faucheuse l'emporterait quelques mois plus tard. Il ne verrait pas la mort venir, aussi furtive que douloureuse. Il s'éteindrait face contre terre, agonisant seul dans son propre sang. Il ne sourirait pas.

La dernière fois que Thatch marquerait le monde, ce serait ce matin où son corps froid serait découvert dans sa cabine. Comme une malédiction, la rancoeur et la rage se graveraient dans le coeur de ses frères, les entraînant dans les bras d'Arès.

Mais le pirate insouciant qui regardait l'aube se levait, n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

* * *

 **Verdict ?**


	8. L'amertume d'un jour d'été (Fujitora)

**C'est encore court, diront certaines mauvaises langues...mais l'écriture n'a pas de chiffres ni de limites (en l'occurence si et c'est 500 mots minimum !). Me revoilà une fois de plus avec la Chambre de Saphir qui a été converti en Chambre d'Émeraude : "Fujitora, amertume d'une journer d'été". Grise, ma chère maquerelle, j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'aimais pas l'été...et bien supporte en silence la suite, tu veux ? Je reviendrai corriger dans quelques jours quand mon emploi du temps me le permettra !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

 **CORRIGÉ LE 26/06/18 : Mes camarades du forum m'ont appris que Issho s'était lui-même mutilé. Les filles, je croyais que ce n'était pas canon. Donc j'ai rajouté une phrase à la fin !**

* * *

L'été avait toujours été sa saison préférée. Dès son plus jeune âge, Fujitora avait toujours aimé s'étendre sous les rayons chaleureux du soleil éclatant. Habituée à la lueur de l'astre, sa peau se teintait dès qu'il s'exposait prenant une couleur brune.

Ses yeux étaient encore emplis d'émerveillement au souvenir du ciel bleu qui semblait se confondre avec la mer, qui scintillait comme un diamant, l'aveuglant.

L'été lui rappelait son enfance où cette saison était synonyme de fête dans toute son île natale. Les échoppes sortaient de grands pans de tissus colorés qu'elles accrochaient à leur devanture et aux murs avoisinants. Pendant cette période de l'année, la ville semblait revêtir ses habits festifs, une parure colorée qui faisait rêver les plus jeunes comme les plus âgés. Les artistes de l'île s'amusaient à peindre les murs des immeubles et les pavés de couleurs vives et intenses. Et avec la bénédiction du dieu Soleil, les femmes et les hommes chantaient des chansons à s'en faire mal aux cordes vocales, dansant sur la place centrale.

Des années plus tard, l'amiral revoyait les jupons des jeunes femmes tournoyer en harmonie, accompagnés par les vestes colorés des jeunes hommes. Il se remémorait les visages heureux qui erraient dans toute l'île, souvent accompagnés d'un éclat de rire. Les soirs, les habitants se réunissaient sue les collines qui surplombaient l'île pour profiter de l'obscurité. Les enfants excités et les adultes insouciants lançaient alors des lanternes qui illuminaient la nuit noire, comme des étoiles. Fujitora aimait l'été comme un homme pouvait aimer une femme, si intensément que cela faisait mal.

Ces merveilleux moments n'existaient plus que dans sa mémoire où son esprit s'évertuait à reconstituer les scènes et à replacer les couleurs. Mais les souvenirs se fanaient avec le temps et les couleurs perdaient de leur intensité.

Issho aimait toujours l'été. Mais condamné à vivre dans le noir, le combattant devait se contenter de la sensation de brûlure lorsque le soleil frappait un peu trop sa peau. Le marine devait imaginer les corps, qui se mouvaient gracieusement, au song de leurs pas sur le sol, quand auparavant il se délectait du spectacle. Il ne pouvait plus admirer la mer, sa plus vieille compagne. Il ne pouvait plus admirer la beauté de ce monde.

Cette année encore, l'été remplissait son coeur d'une joie enfantine. Mais comme chaque année depuis qu'il avait perdu ses yeux, le bonheur innocent de Fujitora était souillé par un sentiment vicieux. Tel un serpent, il s'enroulait autour de son coeur et de son âme pour lui rappeler la triste vérité.

L'été n'était plus qu'une réminiscence du passé, qui perdait un peu plus de sa saveur à chaque seconde qui passait. Ce triste constat le frustrait au plus profonde de lui, tordant ses entrailles.

C'était ce que se disait le vieil homme en sentant le sable fin se glissait entre ses orteils et l'eau de mer s'échouait sur ses chevilles. Au loin, il percevait les rires de ses hommes qui profitaient des températures plaisantes. Comme des enfants, ils se chamaillaient sans prendre le temps d'admirer la faune et la flore, le soleil et l'océan. Et le vieil homme se sentait coupable de les envier, tout en les maudissant d'ignorer leur chance. Sa jalousie disparaissait toujours, lorsqu'il se rappelait qu'il s'était lui-même infligé ce malheur, cette malédiction.

Parce que, jusqu'à ce que la mort ne vienne l'emporter, l'été serait teinté d'amertume.


	9. Courage, fuyons ! (Les Mugiwaras)

**Bienvenue dans la Chambre de Rubis. Notre maquerelle nous avez offert "Courage, fuyons ! Les mugiwaras". Je tiens d'abord à remercier Aurore D Heart, sans qui cette idée n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Donc pour toutes réclamations, adressez-vous à elle ;) ! De plus je dois avouer que je me suis un peu inspirée de la WCU de Griseldis, qui j'espère apprécieras ce prompt ! Je reviendrai corriger bientôt !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda ! Ne m'en voulez pas pour ce que j'ai fait à vos personnages...**

* * *

"Fuyons !"

C'était la réaction typique des hommes de la marine qui se retrouvaient face à un membre de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille. Bien entendu, les soldats tentaient toujours de s'opposer à l'avancer des pirates avant de faire une terrible constatation. Ce n'était pas des hommes, mais des monstres.

Cela ne pouvait être autrement quand ce groupe terrifiant comptait un squelette vivant, un homme robot et un raton-laveur.

Puis il y'avait les véritables démons de cet équipage pirate, ceux dont le nom faisait trembler toutes les bases de la marine de Grand Line. Les pirates possédaient des traditions, des chants et un folklore, mais c'était aussi le cas des hommes de la Marine. Et les légendes sur l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille étaient nombreuses.

On racontait, au détour d'un couloir, que le cuisinier avait passé un pacte avec des esprits du feu. Ces derniers, lui auraient enseigné le secret d'une bonne cuisson mais aussi l'art de cuisiner la chair humaine. Dans les cuisines de la Marine, les cuistots murmuraient que Sanji la Jambe noire découpait les cadavres de ses ennemis qu'il entreposait dans le garde manger.

L'archéologue, Nico Robin ou l'Enfant Démon, apparaissait dans les légendes des bases de North Blue comme une sataniste qui aurait volé au Gouvernement Mondial les secrets du monde. Les soldats craignaient ses mains, que l'on disait maudites par le savoir qu'elles avaient tenues.

La navigatrice était dépeinte comme une créature charmeuse et cupide qui dévorait les hommes. Une autre version prétendait que la jeune femme rousse était l'apprentie folle de Vega Punk, spécialisée dans les sciences météorologique. Les scientifiques au service du génie murmuraient qu'une rouquine, aussi belle qu'une de déesse, avait souvent été aperçu dans les laboratoires.

Les rumeurs et légendes évoquaient aussi le Trio. Ce dernier était composé des membres non-humains de l'équipage : le médecin, le musicien et le robot. Les théories sur leur nature et leur origine étaient trop nombreuses pour être expliquées, mais de grands débats étaient souvent organisés dans les salles de repos. Ces débats étaient infiltrés par des hauts gradés pour empêcher les soldats de s'entretuer, certaines théories étant soutenues avec véhémence.

Puis les hommes de la Marine contaient avec mélancolie et amertume l'histoire du Roi Déchu. Noble souverain d'une île méconnue, la légende parlait d'un rival qui désirait s'emparer du trône. Le Roi, juste et courageux, s'était alors fait piégé et accusé d'un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis. Son peuple, trompé, voulut l'exécuter mais le souverain refusait de mourir sans avoir rétabli la vérité. Ainsi il quitta son royaume et croisa la route de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille. Les soldats racontaient tristement que l'ancien Roi, rongé par l'amertume, avait accepté de se soumettre au capitaine et de devenir son homme de main. Oubliant son noble nom de naissance, il prit le pseudonyme de Sogeking.

Les deux légendes les plus terrifiantes qui courraient au sujet de cet équipage, concernées le capitaine et son second. Leur nom étaient synonymes de malédiction pour chaque soldat qui les prononceraient. Les haut gradés désapprouvaient la crainte de leurs hommes, même si eux-mêmes priaient pour ne jamais avoir à croiser le fer avec ces deux hommes.

Les rumeurs disaient que Roronoa Zoro était le fils d'un démon et d'une humaine. Cette dernière aurait été charmée par le pouvoir magnétique et l'aura puissante du démon. Et la créature serait tombée sous le charme de l'innocente demoiselle. De cette union maudite, un enfant serait né en détenant un pouvoir immense et une soif de sang sans fin. Les couloirs des bases de la Marine étaient emplis par les chuchotis des soldats superstitieux. Ces derniers étaient persuadés que les sabres du Démon d'East Blue lui avaient été offert par son géniteur, pour qu'il puisse répandre le mal sur les océans.

Mais qui pourrait asservir un tel homme, si ce n'était un monstre ? Beaucoup de rumeurs et de témoignages couraient sur Luffy au Chapeau de Paille. Les marins murmuraient que son autorité était telle, que les murs tremblaient lorsqu'il donnait un ordre. De plus, il était dépeint comme un homme d'une très grande intelligence et suffisamment malin pour le cacher derrière un immense sourire stupide. C'était un lieutenant d'une base de Grand Line qui avait émis cette hypothèse après avoir rencontré le fameux pirate. Le jeune homme s'était levé sur une des tables de la cantine pour émettre sa théorie, provoquant débats et agitation au sein des nobles forces de la Marine. Sa réflexion prit une ampleur inattendue, et en à peine une semaine, la majorité des bases de Grand Line débattaient sur cette idée. Comment ne pas craindre l'homme qui avait défié le Gouvernement Mondial par trois fois ? Monkey D. Luffy était un véritable démon, là où son second n'était qu'un hybride.

Mais dans ce folklore, une légende rassemblait chaque soldat de la Marine, qu'importe son rang et ses origines. Un nom terrifiait les hommes bien plus que celui de Barbe Blanche ou de Big Mom. Ce nom, que l'on murmurait à la lueur d'une chandelle les nuits froides, était synonyme de terreur et de souffrance.

Monkey D. Garp n'était pas que le pire cauchemar des pirates, il était aussi celui des marines. Agressif et n'ayant aucun sens commun, le vieil homme était à lui seul le plus grand mythe de la marine. Imaginez-vous la stupeur des officiers quand on découvrit que le pirate au Chapeau de Paille était son petit-fils ? Les rumeurs commencèrent à courir sur les origines du héros de la Marine : était-il un démon en quête de repenti qui avait voulu servir leur noble cause ? Certains osaient même prétendre que le vieil homme n'avait qu'un regret, celui de s'être reproduit. En effet, alors que le vice-amiral avait réussi le miracle de dompter sa véritable nature, son fils et son petit-fils n'y arrivèrent jamais, condamnés à faire le mal. Les chuchotis évoquaient aussi la relation entre Garp et Roger ? À quel point avaient-ils été proches pour que le Roi des pirates ait confié sa progéniture au Marine ? La question souleva de longues polémiques, où la possibilité d'une relation amoureuse avait été évoquée.

Ainsi, tous les soldats étaient d'accord sur un point, la seule personne capable d'affronter Monkey D. Luffy était son grand-père. Et la défaite du héros pendant la Guerre au Sommet ? Ce n'était que son coeur démoniaque qui n'avait pas eu la force de détruire sa chair et son sang.

L'espoir des marines du monde entier reposait sur une seule vidéo, filmée à Water Seven quelques années plus tôt, où l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille était figé. Sur l'image, le visage du capitaine se décomposait et ses poumons se remplissaient d'air pour crier une unique phrase :

"Courage, fuyons !"

Même les démons avaient des peurs.


	10. Roméo et Juliette (Marco x Bonney)

**Me revoilà pour vous jouer des mauvais tours ! En prenant la Chambre d'Émeraude, Grise m'a donné comme prompt "Bonney, Ni Roméo et encore moi Juliette". Pour le pairing...j'ai clairement été influencé par Aurore D. Heart et son trip BDSM sur ce couple. C'est pour cela que cet OS est un RATING M ! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. ~**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

* * *

Bonney avait réussi à fuir. Ses siècles d'errance n'avaient pas été inutiles, puisque grâce à toutes les difficultés surmontées, elle avait appris à survivre.

Après que Marshall D. Teach se soit enfui, emportant avec lui son haleine pestilentielle, Akainu lui avait mis la main dessus. L'amiral l'avait alors fait prisonnière pour l'emmener à Impel Down, où elle aurait sûrement été exécutée dans le plus grand des secrets. La Marine préférait la voir morte que vivante, avec la possibilité de transmettre ses secrets au monde.

Traînant son corps abîmé par les combats, la jeune femme repensa à sa fuite. Aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire, les marines, ces chiens du Gouvernement Mondial, avaient toujours été une bande d'incapables. Le Chien rouge l'avait lui-même attaché avec des menottes en granit marin, diminuant au maximum ses mouvements. Mais son erreur avait été de confier sa garde à un Vice-amiral en manque.

Au moment où son regard avait croisé celui du haut gradé, la rose avait compris qu'il était sa porte de sortie. Malgré son visage impassible, Bonney avait remarqué que ses yeux étaient irrémédiablement attirés par ses courbes à peine cachées par ses vêtements déchirés. Peut-être pensait-il que l'obscurité masquait ses coups d'oeil ? Mais les pieds de Jewelry Bonney avaient suffisamment foulé cette terre pour qu'elle sache comment faire perdre la tête à un homme.

Une fois sa proie isolée et à sa merci, il lui avait suffit d'écarter les jambes d'un geste provocateur. Les yeux du trentenaire s'étaient écarquillés, avant de s'égarer sur ses jambes. Son regard montait de plus en plus haut, et après avoir frôlé des yeux l'endroit convoité, ses yeux se levèrent brusquement pour tomber dans ceux de la pirate. Avec un sourire pervers sur les lèvres, la jeune femme s'était léchée les lèvres.

Le soldat avait alors abdiqué, tombant à genoux entre ses jambes. Quelques murmures sensuels plus tard et après quelques remarques salaces chuchotées au creux de l'oreille, le Vice-amiral lui avait détaché les mains. La pirate poussa le vice plus loin, et après quelques caresses bien placées et fermes, le soldat lui avait enlevé ses entraves aux jambes. Le larbin de Sakazuki abaissait précipitamment son bas d'uniforme quand il reçut un coup de pieds dans le visage de la part de la rose.

Bonney avait ensuite cherché un corail bulleur dans la cale. Elle était peut-être éternelle mais elle n'était pas encore immortelle, et elle ne savait toujours pas nager. En quelques minutes, elle trouva le précieux objet puis ouvrit une des fenêtres pour faire le grand plongeon. Elle avait erré pendant de longues heures dans les flots agités, avant de s'échouer sur les côtes d'une petite île qui semblait habitée.

Et à présent, la capitaine pirate se cachait dans une ruelle sombre d'un quartier malfamé, ses côtes la faisant souffrir le martyr. Tâtant avec précaution la zone, une grimace s'étendit sur son visage, faisant remonter son piercing sur sa pommette. Au moins deux de ses côtes étaient brisées en mille morceaux, si ce n'était plus. Se laissant glisser lentement contre les briques sales d'un bâtiment, la respiration sifflante, la jeune femme pensa à ses hommes qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle.

"Désolé les gars..." murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle s'était bien amusée à leur côté et l'idée de se séparer d'eux lui déchirer le coeur. Mais c'était son éternelle malédiction, de devoir se lier aux hommes tout en sachant que la mort les rappèlerait un jour, alors qu'elle ne prenait pas une ride. Ainsi, son fruit du démon était bien plus vicieux que les autres.

Bonney sentait sa tête tourner, ses blessures étant certainement à l'origine d'une fièvre intense. La ruelle crasseuse, où elle s'était laissée tomber, se mit à tourner, comme si elle était enfermée dans un carrousel. Allait-elle mourir d'une stupide infection ou d'une hémorragie après tous ces siècles passés sur ces océans ? Elle en aurait presque rit, si seulement il lui restait les forces nécessaires.

Elle s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience quand un éclat bleu et or apparut dans son champ de vision floué. Comme une réminiscence du passé, elle se souvint d'un homme, qui comme elle, était condamné à errer à travers les siècles. Elle divaguait vraiment...

Doucement, Bonney sentit ses yeux papillonner. Elle était dans une pièce sombre, légèrement éclairée par quelques raies de lumière. En tournant la tête sur le côté, elle aperçut un bureau miteux et une porte qui devait mener à une salle de bain. Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Dans son dernier souvenir, avant de perdre conscience, elle se trouvait dans une ruelle qui tournait.

La jeune femme tenta de se redresser mais ses muscles hurlaient de douleur, et ses plaies lui tiraient. Elle tiqua. Tirant sur le reste de son t-shirt, elle dévoila son abdomen recousu et bandé. Ses sourcils roses se froncèrent. Quelqu'un l'avait définitivement sortie de son trou sordide pour la soigner.

Le corps de Jewelry Bonney se tendit brusquement lorsqu'elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir puis se claquer à quelques mètres d'elle. À sa droite, Marco le Phénix se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, des boites à pizza dans les mains. Soudainement, des éclats bleus et ors dansèrent devant les yeux de la rose. Son sauveur n'était autre que l'Ananas Volant, un homme qu'elle n'avait pas croisée depuis plus d'un siècle.

"Je vois que tu es réveillée," commenta-t-il avec nonchalance.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre ou de pousser une beuglante, interrompue par le blond qui lui lança les différentes boites en carton. Ils se fixèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, pendant de longues secondes de silence, vite troublés par les grognements intempestifs de son estomac. Bonney craqua et se jeta sur les pizzas qu'elle honorait avec le plus grand appétit.

Alors qu'elle s'enfilait les parts, la pirate pouvait sentir le regard du Commandant posé sur elle. Aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé à festoyer, elle se stoppa, une part à moitié enfoncée dans sa bouche. Son regard s'égara sur la silhouette du phénix qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Avalant sa nourriture, elle prit la parole :

"Toutes mes condoléances Marco."

L'ancien Commandant de Barbe Blanche sembla reprendre vie, se dirigeant vers lit qu'elle occupait. Il se laissa tomber sur le bord de ce dernier, les yeux dans le vague. Les minutes semblèrent s'éterniser avant que l'oiseau ne se décide à prendre la parole.

"Cela devait arriver un jour. C'est toujours la même chose. Mais ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça, lui murmura-t-il.

\- Edward Newgate et Portgas D. Ace étaient des grands hommes, déclara-t-elle en choisissant une autre part en tentant d'ignorer son coeur qui se serrait.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point."

Et Bonney repartit dans sa course effrénée où elle avalait le plus de morceaux possible. Durant les minutes qui suivirent, seuls ses bruits de mastication remplirent la pièce, le blond perdu dans ses pensées.

"Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? l'interrogea-t-il finalement.

\- Teach m'a battu et a voulu me livrer à Akainu. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir mais j'étais dans un sale état. Fin de l'histoire," expliqua-t-elle comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Les muscles de Marco se crispèrent, ses épaules tendues par la haine. Marshall s'attaquait à sa famille et maintenant à sa compagne maudite, celle qui parcourait les siècles avec lui. Il serra un peu plus les poings, ses coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses et la tête basse. Le phénix n'avait qu'un seul désir : trouver cette vermine de Teach et le tuer.

Le pirate sentit la jeune femme bougée dans son dos, pour venir s'assoir difficilement à ses côtés. Ses longs cheveux roses étaient éparpillés autour d'elle cachant ses yeux améthystes. Aurait-il pu supporter le reste de son éternité sans elle ? Le Commandant en doutait.

"Bonney, viens avec moi. Tu n'as plus d'équipage et tu es vulnérable seule," lui proposa-t-il.

Marco sentit passer le coup de poing qu'elle lui donna, malgré ses blessures. Ses yeux violets étaient remplis de rage, accentuée par le froncement de ses sourcils et la grimace qui déformait ses traits. Alors que sa mâchoire lui lançait, le pirate rit presque. Il le lui avait demandé sur un coup de tête mais il aurait pu prédire sa réaction. Jewelry Bonney était une femme indépendante et fière de l'être.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, la capitaine se jeta sur lui, le plaquant avec autorité sur le lit. Elle le surplombait, ses cheveux créant un rideau rose autour d'eux. Puis d'un geste sec, elle enserra sa gorge de sa main, pressant vicieusement sa carotide. Elle était toujours aussi sensuelle, ses gestes rappelant ceux d'un félin. "Et dominatrice" pensa-t-il quand la pression se fit plus forte.

"Crois-tu que j'ai besoin que l'on me protège, Marco ?" lui susurra-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

Son autre main, jusqu'ici inactive, commença à se mouvoir, descendant le long de son torse comme un serpent. Les doigts de la rose s'égarèrent sur son entre-jambe qui réagit immédiatement, faisant sursauter l'homme. Un sourire aux airs indulgents s'échoua sur les lèvres rouges de Bonney, alors que son genoux droit remontait lentement entre ses jambes.

"Peut-être te prends-tu pour mon prince charmant ?!" s'écria-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse en se redressant légèrement.

Puis elle se rapprocha à nouveau de lui pour que leurs corps se frôlent. À travers le tissus de leurs vêtements, Marco pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de la pirate se répandre. Le Commandant commençait à réagir physiquement, et d'un geste désespéré, il tenta d'éloigner la prédatrice. Mais aussi vive qu'une panthère, Jewelry se saisit de ses mains qu'elle crocheta au lit, tout en maintenant la pression sur sa gorge. Il aurait pu se libérer en usant de la force, mais comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation, sa volonté l'abandonnait.

"Mais laisses-moi t'apprendre quelque chose, mon poulet. Tu n'es pas Roméo et je ne suis pas Juliette. Alors oublies la tragédie, mon mignon," lui ordonna-t-elle fermement dans le creux de l'oreille.

Ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Bonney, le blond se remémora leur rencontre et les années d'errance qui suivirent. Cette position lui rappelait les longues nuits de débauches qui avaient ponctué leur périple. Mais ils finissaient toujours par emprunter des chemins différents, avant de se retrouver quand la vie qu'ils avaient construite s'était une fois de plus éteinte.

Mais jamais il n'avait été Roméo, qui se suicidait par amour, et elle n'avait jamais été Juliette, celle qui préférait mourir que de vivre séparer de son amour.


	11. Les larmes d'un enfant (Edward Newgate)

**Dame Grise m'a confié avec la Chambre de Saphir "Edward Newgate, les larmes d'un enfant". Vous vous en doutez. mais ce ne sera pas joyeux joyeux. Plus que cela même : _C'EST UN RATING M_. Je ne plaisante pas, âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le corriger car je pars en Week-end dans moins de deux heures, je vous pris donc de m'excuser pour les fautes (qui seront corrigées plus tard) !** **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Si One Piece m'appartenait le chapitre 909 aurait été différent (pour ceux qui lisent les scans...oui je suis encore très frustrée et alors ?!)**

* * *

Le sang maculé ses poings. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il les avait trempé dans une marre ensanglantée. Edward sentait le liquide qui imprégnait ses mains et les morceaux de peaux coinçés sous ses ongles. Son monde semblait être devenu rouge carmin.

À ses pieds, un corps gisait par terre, méconnaissable. Ses poings avaient laissés des traces bleuâtres et rougies qui déformaient les traits de l'homme. L'inconnu était allongé par terre, face contre terre, son pantalon baissé aux chevilles. Et le sang continuait à s'enfuir de ce corps, comme un oiseau qui cherchait à se libérer de ses chaînes, se répandant sur le sol crasseux.

Edward respirait vite, secoué par l'adrénaline. Et son rythme saccadé était accompagné par celui-lui d'un gamin qui ne devait pas avoir quinze ans. À cet instant, le blond ne pouvait percevoir que deux choses : le liquide vital, qui prouvait que la vermine avait été exterminée, et les sanglots retenus par le gosse.

Se détournant lentement de sa victime, le regard animal de Newgate tomba sur une des pires visions de son existence. Le jeune adolescent était toujours au sol, où il l'avait poussé pour l'éloigner de l'adulte. Son pantalon et son caleçon lui avaient été enlevés et ses membres dénudés étaient tétanisés par la peur. La chair de ses cuisses était griffée et violentée, comme pour rappeler à la proie que ce n'était qu'une partie remise.

Edward Newgate tenta de s'approcher lentement du jeune homme. Mais celui-ci était perdu, son regard sans vie fixé dans le vide, et il ne le remarqua pas approcher. Ainsi, le jeune homme put s'agenouiller devant lui, tout en essayant de faire abstraction de l'immonde liquide blanchâtre qui coulait entre ses jambes jusqu'au sol. Puis soudainement, il serra le petit rouquin entre ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. La gamin s'était tendu à son contact, pour se détendre quand il comprit qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Et dans leur dos, le chaleur quittait le corps d'un monstre au son des pleurs silencieux d'un enfant brisé.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Edward avait ramené l'orphelin chez lui, soignant ses blessures et le réveillant lorsque les cauchemars troublaient son sommeil. Le grand blond avait appris que l'adolescent se nommait Dante et qu'il était lui aussi originaire de l'île. Quand Newgate avait compris que son protégé n'avait aucune famille, il lui avait proposé de vivre avec lui, dans cette maison minable. Parce que le roux était comme lui, un être qui avait grandi sans connaître la chaleur d'un foyer.

Mais ses projets furent avortés, quand un matin, on tapa à sa porte. Naïvement, le jeune homme avait ouvert sans arrières pensées. Et il se prit une matraque dans le visage avant que la milice locale ne le plaque contre le mur. À travers sa vision floue, il voyait Dante hurler et supplier. Edward lui sourit, rassurant, avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

Un coup. Puis un autre. Et il était réveillé. Le monde tournait autour de lui, mais le jeune homme arrivait à distinguer la peinture crasseuse de la salle d'interrogatoire. Devant lui, un agent était assis, feuilletant un dossier. Le quinquagénaire leva les yeux vers lui, nonchalant, avant faire glisser vers lui quelques photos. Sur ces dernières, le blond reconnut cette chose qui s'en était prise à Dante. Enfin il comprit la raison de son enfermement. Il était accusé de meurtre.

"Edward Newgate, dix-sept ans. Orphelins qui travaille depuis deux ans dans un bar," énuméra le brun avec ennui.

Il se pencha sur la table, posant ses coudes sur la bois pour mieux observer le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui.

"Vous êtes accusé du meurtre de l'agent Takashi. Ce n'est pas la peine de nier, un témoins vous a vu le battre à mort, déclara-t-il toujours impassible.

\- Votre témoin vous a aussi appris qu'il était entrain de violer un gosse ?" répliqua-t-il vicieusement

L'homme le regarda dans les yeux avant de s'affaler sur sa chaise, croisant ses pieds sur le bureau. Alors que depuis son réveil, l'agent maintenait une mine impassible, un fin sourire vint étirer ses lèvres abimées. Puis d'une voix plus joyeuse il déclara vicieusement :

"Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de vous trouver des circonstances atténuantes Monsieur Newgate. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Nous avons un témoin."

Il ne fallut pas plus de mots à Edward Newgate pour comprendre que l'affaire serait étouffé dans l'oeuf et qu'il payerait pour l'inspecteur décédé. Il serait la brebis sur l'autel des manigances et de la cupidité. Ce soir-là, la vie enseigna au blond la première des dix leçons qu'elle lui transmettrait au cours de son existence. Cependant, Edward ne l'avait pas encore comprise et il dut atteindre deux jours de plus avant d'en saisir toutes les subtilités.

* * *

Pendant ces deux derniers jours où on l'avait enfermé dans une cellule minuscule, Newgate avait observé avec attention le système de son lieu de détention. L'heure des changements de garde, l'heure des tours de surveillance ou encore l'heure des rares déjeuners. Parce que le jeune homme refusait de croupir ici en attendant d'être exécuté. Dehors, il y'avait un adolescent avec des cheveux rouges qui avait besoin de lui, qui devait être protégé.

Ainsi, deux jours après son pseudo-interrogatoire, Edward Newgate assomma le vigile qui lui donnait sa nourriture pour se faire la malle. Après de nombreuses confrontations avec les agents de la milice, le blond avait réussi à s'enfuir de son lieu de détention qui se situait de l'autre côté de l'île. Il avait traversé l'île et sa forêt dense à un rythme effréné, si bien qu'en arrivant chez lui sa gorge le brûlait et son coeur était douloureux.

Rien au monde n'aurait pu le préparer à la vision qui l'attendait en passant la porte d'entrée. Sinistrement, cette dernière avait grincé, le bruit se répercutant dans le silence de la pièce. C'était une petite maison, simple et traditionnelle. Depuis des générations, les architectes de l'îles avaient élaborés la toiture de telle façon que les poutres soient apparentes. Edward avait toujours aimé admirer le bois brut qui réchauffait l'intérieur des maisons. Mais cette nuit-là, en découvrant le corps pendu de Dante, Edward Newgate sut qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder une poutre.

L'adolescent qu'il avait sauvé et pris sous son aile était immobile, le nuque rompue par la corde tressé à la main. En s'approchant un peu plus, le blond se rendit compte que la peau du roux était plus blanche qu'habituellement. En frôlant ses jambes de sa main droite, il prit conscience que la chair avait durci, comme du béton séché. Et ses yeux, en s'égarant sur les joues du gamin, remarquèrent des larmes séchées qui avait survécu au temps.

Brusquement, le jeune homme s'était écarté du corps, le sien tapant contre la table en bois. Et sous sa main droite, Edward sentit la rugosité d'un papier. Ses mains tremblées terriblement, mais il réussit à s'en saisir. Il reconnaissait l'écriture maladroite de Dante, légèrement plus vacillante que d'habitude. Sur la feuille, quelques mots se battaient en duel, son nom écrit en toutes lettres et un unique message.

 _Désolé_.

Newgate sentit des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux dorés alors que ses mains se crispaient sur le message. C'était injuste. Il n'aurait jamais dû mourir maintenant. Dante aurait dû avoir une longue vie heureuse qui n'aurait jamais été marquée par les larmes. Des sanglots montaient dans la gorge du blond ainsi qu'une colère sourde envers ce monde. C'étaient les larmes d'un enfant dont l'innocence était brisée, comme celles que Dante avait versé avant de disparaître. C'était celle qui ravageaient tout sur leur passage, comme une traînée de lave,et qui marquaient les âmes au fer rouge.

Et quand le flot se tarit, Edward Newgate se saisit du premier sac à sa portée où il mit quelques vêtements, ses souvenirs les plus précieux et ses économies. Puis il détacha le cadavre glacial du rouquin qu'il emporta avec lui. Le jeune homme avait alors creusé une tombe sur une falaise qui surplombait la mer. C'était un endroit paisible, éloigné de la ville et de ses habitants. Une calme demeure éternelle pour un ange déchu.

"Je vivrai pour toi Dante. Regardes-moi, je vais te montrer que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue," chuchota-t-il à la croix en bois avant de se détourner.

Le lendemain à l'aube, Edward Newgate embarquait anonymement sur le premier navire marchand qui l'accepta, son sac sur l'épaule. Un an plus tard, il devint un pirate. Après de nombreuses années sur les océans, il devint Barbe Blanche. Mais jamais, pas même à Marine Ford, il n'oublia les larmes séchées de Dante qui maculaient ses larmes, comme le sang avait maculé ses poings. Et dans les larmes de Portgas D. Ace, Edward Newgate retrouvait l'impuissance d'un enfant qui ne savait pas comment vivre.


	12. Les Marionnettes (Kuzan)

**Nous revoilà de retour à Ohara à NorthBlue ! J'ai décidé de prendre ce prompt pour fêter les milles vues sur ce recueil. Et oui, déjà mille vues, ce qui n'aurait pas été possible sans vous ! Donc merci infiniment. Dame Grise m'avait ouvert les portes de la Chambre de Rubis où se cachait ce thème : Kuzan et 'Ainsi font, font, les petites marionnettes, ainsi font, font, trois petits tours et puis s'en vont'. Quoi ? On ne vous avez jamais parlé de son sadisme ? Considérez chose faite !**

 **La correction viendra un jour !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

* * *

Le Vice-Amiral Kuzan déambulait dans ce qui fut les rues d'Ohara. Autour de lui, la destruction régnait et le feu rongeait chaque corps à sa merci. Et comme un feu de joie qui illuminait les ruines de l'île, la bibliothèque ancestrale se consumait.

Ainsi, l'air était chargé de cendres et l'odeur du bois incendié inondait les narines du soldat. Qu'importe où ses yeux sombres se posaient, Aokiji voyait la Mort danser entre les décombres.

À quelques mètres de lui, une mère enserrait son enfant de quelques semaines contre elle. Il savait que s'il s'approchait, il ne verrait pas de poitrines se soulever et il n'entendrait pas les plaintes du nouveau né. Parce que ces deux êtres humains avaient rendus leur dernier souffle, écrasés par le poids de la pierre et des poutres de leur maison.

En s'avançant un peu plus dans la rue saccagée, le Marine tomba sur un corps gravement brûlé et méconnaissable. Les cheveux autrefois roux avaient été dévorés par les flammes, comme la peau de l'innocent. Pourtant, Kuzan arrivait encore à distinguer la grimace de douleur qui tirait ses traits quand la Mort était venue le cueillir. Éternel rappel des souffrances de ce peuple.

Tout était devenu rouge sur cette île du savoir, les pavés comme le ciel, qui se teintait de pourpre. En tendant ses mains, il aurait presque cru qu'elles aussi avaient prises la couleur du sang.

Le Vice-Amiral continuait donc de marcher dans les allées ensanglantées et noircies, jusqu'à ce que sa chaussure rencontre un ours en peluche abîmé et en parti brûlé. Sous ses doigts, le pelage de la petite créature était rugueux et les boutons qui lui servaient de yeux étaient fondus. L'homme devinait sans mal qu'il avait appartenu à une petite fille qui devait être enterrée sous des maisons détruites ou brûler.

Cet ourson lui rappelait une chanson qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis des années, mais que l'on chantait aux bambins dans les rues de Marine Ford. Le marine se souvenait des gestes que l'on accomplissait et de l'air qui flottait pour calmer les garnements. Les mots tournoyaient dans sa mémoire comme les souvenirs d'Ohara le feront à jamais.

« Ainsi font, font, font, les petites marionnettes, ainsi font, font, font, trois petits tours et puis s'en vont… » murmura le haut gradé.

Puis Aokiji explosa de rire, perturbant le crépitement du feux autour de lui, son rire sardonique se répercutant contre les blocs de pierre. Doucement, ses mains se gelaient, la glace recouvrant petit à petit le jouet pour enfant.

Aujourd'hui les marionnettes avaient été sages, elles avaient obéi aux ordres que les supérieurs avaient donnés. Aujourd'hui, Aokiji avait tué un de ses meilleurs amis au nom du devoir et de l'honneur, il avait briser des vies comme on briserait de la glace. Froidement.

Ainsi faisaient les marionnettes du Gouvernement, elles tachaient leur mains de sang, plongeant leurs mains dans les tripes du monde pour les retourner. Puis elles s'en allaient, laissant derrière elles des vies ravagées.


	13. L'Infortune de la Vertu (Trafalgar Law)

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Me revoilà avec la Chambre d'Émeraude "Law, l'Infortune de la Vertu". Dame maquerelle fait référence au titre d'un conte philosophique que je n'ai pas lu. Donc pour les connaisseurs, j'ai sûrement dû m'en éloigner. Attention pour ceux qui ont du mal avec le sang...disons que j'aime rentré dans les détails. Bonne lecture ! (les fautes seront corrigées plus tard !)**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

* * *

Les notes de musique classique résonnaient dans le bloc opératoire du Polar Tang. Les murs jaunes et gris étaient éclairés par les ampoules blanches des lampes médicales. Un de ses hommes reposé sur la table, un coup de sabre ayant tranché une partie de son colon et de son intestin.

À ses côtés Bepo et deux autres pirates l'assistaient dans sa tache. Traflagar Law menait l'opération d'une main de maître, ses longs doigts tatoués jouant avec le bistouris. Le chirurgien tranchait avec dextérité les tissus qui couraient sous ses paumes, remplissant l'air de l'odeur de la chair humaine. Avec les années, l'enfant de Flevance était capable de reconnaître une personne malade à son odeur. Comme l'air aseptisée le ramenait à son enfance passée dans l'hôpital familial, il ne pouvait oublier la senteur qui régnait dans les blocs.

Sans prêter attention à ses gestes, le pirate stoppa un début d'hémorragie, son second à ses côtés. Dans moins d'une heure, son patient attendrait de reprendre conscience en salle de réveille alors que Law retournerait à ses expérimentations. À côté du deuxième bloc, une salle entièrement blanche était le lieu de tous ses tests ainsi que la morgue du navire. Lorsque qu'un homme de l'équipage commettait une faute grave, il était chargé de récupérer un ou plusieurs corps lors de la prochaine bataille, pour les bons plaisirs du capitaine.

Ainsi, une fois son travail achevé, Traflagar retourna auprès du corps froid qui l'attendait gentiment dans un de ses terrains de jeu préféré. Renfilant une nouvelle paire de gants en latex, l'ancien membre de la Donquichotte Family reprit sa manoeuvre. Le corps s'était encore un peu plus solidifié, mais le médecin devrait s'en contenter. Plongeant son scalpel dans les chairs dures en décomposition, le jeune homme se mit à jouer avec les boyaux de son patient décédé.

Tout en observant ses mains tachées de sang coagulé, Law pensa que la famille de cet homme devrait se contenter d'une tombe vide. Ce n'était pas morale de sa part.

Le protégé de Corazon partit dans un grand rire qui se répercuta contre les murs immaculés, faisant trembler ses mains poisseuses. Depuis quand se préoccupait-il de la morale ? Ce n'était qu'une fable que l'on comptait aux enfants pour leur faire croire que les hommes étaient bons.

Lorsque la Mort avait décidé de se pencher sur nos vies, les règles et les normes ne sauvaient personne. L'innocence de Lamy ne l'avait pas sauvée des flammes vicieuses, réduisant son corps à l'état de cendre. Ces hommes avaient-ils eu pitié d'une nonne, symbole de pureté et des enfants qui l'accompagnaient ?

Comment pouvait-on survivre à ce monde de fous en respectant les lois morales que l'on nous imposait ? Ce n'était qu'une utopie nourrie par des hommes crédules et moraux qui ne s'étaient jamais confrontés à la vie.

Lorsqu'un dragon céleste enlevait votre femme et votre fille, il serait de votre devoir de rester bon et juste, de pardonner qu'importe la cruauté.

Lorsque des archéologues étaient assassinés pour étouffer quelques décennies d'histoire, il était du devoir du vertueux de ne point tomber dans la haine.

Trafalgar Law pourrait rire pendant des heures de ces pauvres hommes qui tentaient de rester sur le droit chemin. Lui, avait abandonné cette idée alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant et que l'odeur des cadavres emplissait pour la première fois ses poumons. La haine l'avait envahie quand il avait dû supporter pendant de longues heures le poids du corps de son voisin sur le sien. Et elle l'avait consumée alors qu'un ange noir se vidait de son sang sur les neiges immaculées.

Mais les vertueux luttaient contre la fatalité, se persuadant que le Diable n'était pas un homme masqué par des artifices. Ainsi la Morale était une notion qui amusait le Chirurgien de la Mort et il ne pouvait que la plaindre. Puisque la Vertu n'était la solution d'aucune infortune. C'était les Infortunes de la Vertu.


	14. L'Amour, c'est le cri de l'Aurore(Teach)

**Pas besoin de me le préciser, le texte est sûrement bourré de fautes. Alors comme d'habitude, fermez vous petits yeux, le temps de la recorrection mes incroyables lecteurs ! Reprenant la Chambre de Rubis, Dame maquerelle m'a confié Teach et "L'Amour, c'est le cris de l'aurore.", citation de Victor Hugo. Mais ce texte n'est pas de la poésie mais un _RATING M_ , et pas un petit ! Donc si vous êtes sensibles, fuyez !**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda ! (Je le rappelle encore une fois : C'EST UN RATING M !)**

* * *

Affalé sur un siège moelleux, Marshall D. Teach pensait à sa vie depuis qu'il avait quitté l'équipage du vieux crouton. Elle était loin l'époque où il n'était qu'un membre parmi d'autres de la seconde division. Le pirate n'avait plu toutes ces corvées et ces taches, que ce soit nettoyer le point ou éplucher des pommes de terre. Parce qu'à présent il était Barbe Noire. Il était les ténèbres.

Lâchant un soupir, il se détendit un peu plus dans son assise et appuya un peu plus sur la tête blonde entre ses cuisses. Ses yeux noirs se levèrent vers le plafond sale de la chambre d'hôtel où il logeait. Les cheveux blé étaient doux sous ses mains calleuses et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de les tirer. Marshall allait passer à l'action quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur l'imposante silhouette de Burgess. Passant difficilement la porte, il traînait derrière lui une femme à la tignasse brune. Les jambes blanches traînaient sur le sol, alors qu'elle tentait de s'enfuir.

Un sourire vicieux étira les lèvres pleines de Teach en reconnaissant la femme misérable qu'un de ses commandants tirait. Les yeux chocolats le regardaient avec autant de haine que de crainte. Et cela avait le don de l'exciter. D'un geste brusque, il dégagea la blonde à ses pieds, se relevant. Sans se retourner vers la forme nue à terre, il lui ordonna de déguerpir. Ne se faisant pas prier, elle quitta la chambre sinistre, une main sur sa bouche et l'autre tenant ses vêtements. Mais le pirate ne regardait que la femelle étalée sur la moquette crasseuse. Il la fit relever d'un geste de la main pour pouvoir toucher les lèvres fines qui l'avaient mordu quelques heures plus tôt.

Alors que ses hommes et lui étaient dans un bar des bas quartiers, Teach avait décidé que cette petite serveuse brune serait dans son lit, à satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs. Mais cette petite garce l'avait mordue quand il avait tâté ses jolies petites fesses rondes en lui demandant son prénom. Maintenant elle était à sa merci.

« Burgess, sors, ordonna-t-il de sa voix grave.

À vos ordre Capitaine. »

Marshall se retrouva face à la petite créature apeurée, ses mains le démangeant. Prenant son couteau, il fit glisser la lame aiguisée le long de la poitrine de la demoiselle, déchirant sa chemise et sa peau douce. Le sang coulait entre les deux monts de chaires, flot que le pirate suivait de ses doigts gras. Il ramena un d'entre eux à sa bouche pour goûter le liquide métallique. Puis soudainement, il saisit la femme pour la gorge, la rapprochant de lui.

« Quel est ton nom ? » souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Son haleine répugnante emplie les narines de la demoiselle, inondant ses sens. Elle se retint de justesse de froncer le nez, préférant répondre au pirate.

« Aurore… » murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Teach explosa dans un grand rire gras, en traînant la brune derrière lui. Brusquement, il la jeta sur le lit usé de la chambre, faisant grincer les ressors. Alors qu'elle tentait de mettre le plus de distance entre eux, en rampant sur le matelas, le pirate déboutonnait son bas.

Les yeux écarquillés de la serveuse indiquèrent son effroi mais surtout sa compréhension des événements. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait devoir subir pour avoir une chance de survivre. Ainsi à chaque nouveau geste du meurtrier, un frisson de terreur parcourait son corps. Et cela excitait Marshall D. Teach.

Les mains calleuses de Barbe Noire touchaient avec brusquerie son corps, faisant tomber les derniers vêtements qu'elle portait, ses derniers remparts. Ses yeux chocolats fixaient sur le plafond, Aurore tentait de faire abstraction du corps sur le sien. Elle essayait d'oublier les râles de plaisir du monstre, ses mouvements de hanches contre les siennes, la prise de sa main sur sa gorge ou encore ses propres cris de détresse. La jeune femme aurait voulu ne pas exister à cet instant-là, seulement être de l'air ou de la poussière volatile. Cette torture sembla sans fin pour la jeune femme jusqu'à la délivrance de son bourreau. Il se retira, un sourire vicieux sur le bord des lèvres en voyant le corps poisseux recroquevillé sur le lit.

« Sors, maintenant », lui ordonna-t-il.

Comme un automate, Aurore se releva, mais au moment ou ses pieds touchèrent le sol, ses jambes la lâchèrent. Teach se délectait du spectacle que cette serveuse pitoyable lui offrait. Elle avait voulu le défier, à présent elle en payait le prix. La petite chose brune gémissait sur le sol et ces plaintes rappelaient aux pirates celles lâchées plus tôt.

C'était ainsi qu'une femme devait être aimée dans la souffrance et la violence. Pour Teach, l'amour était les cris d'Aurore et de toutes les autres catins qui étaient passées entre ses draps. Alors que la serveuse se dirigeait vers la porte, passant devant lui, le brun la saisit par le bras. Il la ramena sur ses genoux et lui souffla après avoir léché la peau de sa nuque :

« J'ai changé d'avis. Tu restes. »

Et l'Enfer recommençait pour Aurore alors que Marshall D. Teach se délectait de l'amour.


	15. Amères chimères (Jewelry Bonney)

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec la Chambre d'Émeraude où Dame Maquerelle m'a confié ceci : "Bonney" et "Amères chimères". Je suis assez mitigée sur le résultat parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir répétée en quelques sortes ce que j'avais fait pour Kuzan...J'attend vos retours sur le sujet ! Je tiens à préciser que c'est un** ** _RATING T/M_** **, je ne sais pas trop où situer le texte mais quelques détails sont assez explicites. Et comme d'habitude je viendrai me relire ultérieurement ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

* * *

Le sang sur ses mains était poisseux et opaque. Il teintait sa peau claire d'une immonde couleur rouge qui lui donnait la nausée. Elle savait par expérience qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs jours pour enlever la coloration et beaucoup de savons. Une mèche de cheveux s'égara devant ses yeux, le rose intense était devenu sale, le carmin remplaçant la teinte d'origine.

Bonney était à genoux, son bas blanc traînant dans la boue épaisse et ses mains fixées au sol. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés-là ? Elle n'avait conscience que du poids de son manteau sur ses épaules, plus lourd que le monde sur les épaules d'Atlas. Ce manteau autrefois immaculé représentait son devoir de marine, sa fierté mais aussi sa responsabilité. Mais seul son poids subsistait et une unique question qui tournoyait dans son esprit : qu'avaient-ils faits ?

Finalement, elle se laissa tomber en arrière, s'allongeant sur le sol terreux, emportée par la culpabilité. Les bras écartés, elle regardait le ciel nocturne dont les nuages se teintaient de rouges. Était-ce une hallucination ? La jeune femme était perdue dans sa contemplation, elle n'entendait plus ses camarades hurlaient au loin, ni les pleurs silencieux qui semblaient résonner dans les ruines. Elle était dans un monde à part, où aucun sentiment ne perçait ses protections, à l'abri de la réalité répugnante. Il n'y avait qu'elle, le ciel et la boue.

Soudain une silhouette apparue dans son champ de vision, un homme était penché au-dessus d'elle, son manteau impeccable flottant au vent. Sa conscience resterait-elle à jamais immaculée ? Elle finit par le reconnaître quand elle aperçut la rose à la boutonnière en basculant un peu plus sa tête en arrière. Sakazuki.

Malgré l'obscurité qui régnait, Bonney distinguait le regard noir de son supérieur ainsi que le sang qui maculait ses mains. Ou était-ce de la lave ? Alors qu'elle se posait cette question, le visage du plus âgé se referma, agacé.

« Lève-toi Jewelry, il nous reste du travail », lui ordonna-t-il.

Comme une marionnette, elle se redressa lentement, comme un mort-vivant sortirait de son cercueil. Ses cheveux crasseux tombèrent autour d'elle, comme un rideau qui la masquait un peu plus longtemps de la réalité. Akainu sembla s'impatienter, cherchant à la relever en la saisissant par un de ses bras. Ainsi, ses cheveux se dégagèrent quand il la tira, dévoilant le cadavre qui gisait à quelques pas d'elle.

Elle le connaissait bien cet homme aux cheveux noirs. Il était son supérieur, son ami et son amant. Comme dans un songe, elle tendit une main pour le toucher, pour le réveiller. Bonney l'avait rencontré lorsqu'elle avait été mise sous son commandement, après que son dernier supérieure se soit débarrassé d'elle pour insubordination. Elle était arrivée à la base un matin de décembre, la neige recouvrait l'île. Le brun lui avait sourit et souhaité la bienvenue si chaleureusement qu'elle en avait oublié le froid qui lui gelait le corps.

Sa peau rencontra celle défigurée et glaciale de Dan. Par endroit, elle avait désertée son corps brûlait et déchiqueté. La rose n'aurait pas été capable de le reconnaître si elle ne l'avait pas vu mourir sous ses yeux, sa peau fondant et ses cordes vocales vibrant à s'en briser. Ils avaient échangés un dernier regard, puis ses yeux s'étaient simplement éteints et il s'était effondré sur le sol.

Sa seconde main rejoignit la première, caressant le peu de cheveux qu'il restait à l'ancien marine. La jeune femme posa son front contre celui du mort, chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes et douces au cadavre. Des sanglots étaient coincés dans sa gorge, comme des larmes dans ses yeux.

Sakazuki perdit réellement patience, il avança vers sa subordonnée et la remit debout sur ses deux pieds. Jewelry Bonney était pitoyable, couverte de terre et de sang, les yeux bouffis et écarquillés. L'amiral s'apprêtait à lui donner une paire de baffes pour la ramener parmi les vivants quand le visage de la rose changea du tout au tout. Son expression misérable laissa la place à une colère sourde, ses sourcils se fronçant et sa bouche se tordant dans une grimace laide. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, le plus vieux se fit attraper par le col de sa chemise et ramener vers la marine. Akainu comprit aisément que sa subordonnée aurait pu le tuer à ce moment-là, ses mains crispées sur son col et ses yeux emplis d'une haine sans bornes. Mais cela ne l'atteignait pas.

« Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! » hurla-t-elle.

Sa voix résonna dans les décombres, alertant certainement les autres soldats un peu plus loin. Mais Bonney n'en avait que faire, elle désirait seulement assouvir son envie de vengeance. Légèrement penché par sa poigne, l'Amiral ne semblait pas atteint par ses émotions ou par les décibels. Impassible, il se saisit de ses poignets, la forçant à le lâcher. Elle dut s'y résoudre à contre-coeur mais elle n'abandonnait pas. Elle allait lui sauter dessus, poings dehors, quand il prit la parole :

« Il a désobéi aux ordres Jewelry. Et tu connaîtras le même sort si tu ne me suis pas immédiatement. Ne me force pas à me séparer d'un autre de mes officiers », la menaça-t-il.

Bonney explosa de rire, un rire sardonique et ironique qui lui brûlait la gorge. Les ordres ? Sakazuki avait ordonné à Dan d'abattre de sang-froid une gamine de même pas dix ans. Elle était blessée et terrifiée, agenouillée devant lui. Son amant n'avait pu s'y résoudre alors il avait refusé. La rose le revoyait crier à la petite fille de s'enfuir, couvrant sa fuite au péril de sa vie. Pendant de longues minutes, les deux soldats s'étaient affrontés avant que l'amiral ne trouve une faille et s'en prenne à l'enfant. Mais le brun s'était interposé et avait prit les coups. La vice-amirale serait incapable de dire ce qu'il était advenu de la fillette, elle était plongée dans une apathie dangereuse lorsque le corps de Dan avait rencontré le sol.

Cessant soudainement de rire, elle frappa l'estomac de son supérieur de toutes ses forces. Cependant, il ne se plia pas sous la douleur comme elle l'aurait voulu. Au contraire, il réagit rapidement, lui tordant le poignet pour la forcer à se mettre à genoux. Dans les yeux de l'homme de lave, Bonney voyait bien qu'il ne lui accorderait qu'une dernière chance de rentrer dans le rang, comme un gentil mouton.

Mais lorsqu'elle activa son fruit du démon, transformant l'amiral en grand-père, elle envoya balader le bon sens et son instinct de survie. Parce que ce soir-là, Jewelry Bonney avait été un monstre qui tuait de sang froid sous des ordres injustifiée, parce qu'elle avait été impuissante. En prenant ses jambes à son coup, courant après la vie et fuyant ses anciens camarades, la jeune femme pleura. Elle pleura ses illusions perdues, ses rêves d'enfant innocent. Elle avait cru qu'elle changerait le monde en rejoignant la Marine, combattant le mal à travers les océans. Aujourd'hui, elle pleurait sa naïveté et sa faiblesse.

Dans son dos, elle entendait les ordres qui fusaient en tous sens. Elle entendait ses collègues paniquer pour leur supérieur. Elle percevait les cris du meilleur ami de Dan qui refusait de laisser partir cet ami si chère à son coeur. Dans quelques mètres, elle aurait abandonné cette vie qu'elle avait construit dans la sueur, elle serait seule avec cette amère chimère qui la prenait à la gorge. Elle devrait affronter la terrible réalité.


	16. SOS (Corazon)

**Encore elle diront certains ! Je dois vous avouer qu'au moment où j'écris cette note je suis tellement fatiguée que je sais que la fin est truffée de fautes, mais avec les délais je me dois de vous offrir de ce texte. Donc une graaaaande relecture est prévue dans les jours à venir. À plus de 5k mots j'aurais voulu faire plus sur la Chambre d'Émeraude : Corazon et "S.O.S". Mais un moment il faut savoir s'arrêter ! _WARNING : CE TEXTE EST UN RATING M, VOUS ÊTES PREVENU !_ Maintenait que cela est dit, bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

* * *

La première chose qui marqua Corazon, lorsqu'il se réveilla, se fut la douleur qui l'assaillit dans tout son dos. Avec difficulté, il réussit à se redresser pour observer son environnement. Malgré son réveil récent, le blond arriva à se souvenir du lieu où il s'était endormi : un des nombreux squats de Manhattan. Il jeta un oeil endormi sur sa couche sommaire où seulement quelques couvertures le séparaient du sol. Il se releva ensuite, étirant les muscles de son dos au passage, essayant de les détendre.

Rocinante était seul dans la pièce crasseuse et abandonnée. Ce n'était pas une planque facile à trouver, peu de personnes sachant qu'un appartement était laissé à l'abandon dans cet immeuble habité.

Cependant, l'homme de vingt-sept ans savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il tente sa chance plus longtemps. Il n'était pas impossible qu'un des habitants se rende compte de sa présence et ne décide d'appeler la police. Ainsi, il enfila son pantalon à toile épaisse précipitamment, suivi de son pull le plus épais. L'hiver arrivait sur la ville et les rues se refroidissaient rapidement. Il remballait ses affaires, glissant couvertures et bricoles dans son sac de jute, quand sa main tomba sur une seringue en verre. Le matériau froid glissait dans ses mains et rafraîchissait son épiderme chaud. Pendant quelques instants, Roci joua avec l'instrument, sans jamais le sortir. Mais il céda soudainement, tirant hors du sac l'objet et le décapuchonna d'un geste habitué. Il n'eut pas une seule hésitation lorsqu'il planta l'aiguille dans la chaire de son avant-bras pour injecter la substance.

Cora s'injectait de l'héroïne depuis ses dix-neuf ans. Sa décente en Enfer avait commencé lors de sa première prise, alors qu'il sortait à peine de l'adolescence. Depuis il vivait dans des abris pour SDF ou encore dans des squats miteux quand il ne vivait pas chez son frère aîné, Doffy. Mais comme un immonde rituel dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire, il s'injectait chaque matin une seringue de cette substance dopante, tombant dans un état léthargique absolu. Et ce matin n'était pas une exception, se dit-il en se sentant partir loin de la réalité. On ne pouvait pas fuir la drogue.

* * *

Le blond avait mis deux heures à redescendre de son espèce de nuage sordide fait de poudres hallucinogènes. C'était un risque qu'il prenait encore et encore, un autre drogué pouvant toujours surgir et le dépouiller pendant une de ses envolées. Mais il semblait qu'il ne soit pas accro qu'à l'héroïne mais aussi au danger.

Rocinante savait déjà qu'il passerait sa journée à arpenter les rues de Manhattan, cherchant de potentiels clients parmi la vermine de la cité. Il ne serpenterait sûrement pas du côté des grandes avenues et belles boutiques, mais plutôt vers les squatte-parcs et les bas-quartiers. Le narcotrafic était un secteur qui ne connaissait jamais de crises, se nourrissant de la misère et du désir de partir de ceux qui vivent en Enfer. Doflamingo l'avait très vite compris et dès l'adolescence il était rentré dans ce monde dangereux.

Son frère avait commencé par suivre les petits dealers des quartiers pauvres, les aidant occasionnellement à vider leurs stocks auprès des accros. Puis il avait rencontré leurs patrons pour commencer à travailler pour eux. Avec le temps, le blond était finalement passé d'un simple dealer à un contrebandier, un passeur de poudre blanche. Et lorsqu'il eut vingt-et-un ans, Donquichotte monta son propre réseau de dealer qu'il dirigeait d'une main de fer.

À sa plus grande honte, Cora était lui aussi un membre de cette organisation immonde, refilant de la drogue à des jeunes qui ne savent pas encore qu'ils gâchent leur vie. Il vendait, retournait voir son frère pour ses stocks et recommençait encore et encore. À d'autres moments, il séjournait plusieurs mois dans la villa dans son aîné, l'aidant dans la gestion et le transport de la marchandise. Mais il finissait toujours par se dégoûter et retourner dans la rue où son action avait moins d'effets.

Shootant dans une canette de soda vide, Roci parcourait une rue aux allures de déchetterie. Les poubelles débordaient, des rats filant plus ou moins discrètement dans les ombres des ruelles. Quant à l'odeur, ce n'était qu'un savant mélange composé de moisissures et d'urine qui aurait pu donner la nausée à n'importe quel personne.

La rue n'était pas l'endroit le plus chaleureux ou sécuritaire de ce monde, mais le blond préférait cette endroit à la compagnie des hommes de son aîné. La Donquichotte Family n'était qu'un repère de drogués et de hors-la-loi sans morale qu'il n'était pas conseillé de fréquenter.

Il continuait de déambuler dans la rue quand un bruit de bagarre à sa droite le sortir de ses pensées. En s'approchant un peu plus, il aperçut trois hommes qui s'apprêtait à passer un autre homme à tabac. Rocinante allait quitter les lieux, refusant de s'attirer des ennuis, quand la voix de la victime résonna contre les murs en briques sales :

« Je ne dois plus rien à Bluejam ! » hurla-t-il à ses agresseurs.

C'était le nom d'un des plus grands trafiquants de la ville, un des rivaux de Doffy. Mais ce qui l'interpella par-dessus tout, ce fut la voix du jeune homme. Elle était grave mais il ne faisait aucun doute que ce n'était encore qu'un gosse. Il devait avoir au tour de dix-huit ans, peut-être plus ou moins. Et sans qu'il ne puisse sans empêcher, il projeta sa propre situation sur celle du gamin. Il retourna brièvement à l'époque où il tomba dans la drogue, sa solitude et l'aide qu'il aurait voulu recevoir. Alors, dans une pulsion incontrôlable, Cora fit demi-tour pour se jeter dans la mêlée.

Une dizaine d'années dans les rues lui avaient appris à survivre à tout. Ainsi, il infligea des coups aux trois hommes sans distinction, au point de sentir la peau de ses phalanges s'en aller pour les laisser en sang. Quand il vit une ouverture, il chopa le plus jeune par son manteau, le traînant aveuli dans sa fuite.

Ils coururent pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, empruntant petites ruelles sur petites ruelles et utilisant les ombres pour se masquer. Attentif, le blond veillait toujours à ce qu'ils ne soient pas suivis ou qu'un homme de Bleujam ne traîne dans les parages. Puis il cessa de courir, se laissant glisser contre une des façades d'un bâtiment et resserrant son manteau sur lui. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, fit de même sur le mur d'en face.

Enfin, Roci put le détailler de tout son soul. Comme il s'y attendait, le gosse n'avait pas plus de vingt-ans malgré ses yeux bleus cernés de noirs et rougis par la drogue. Il était grand et élancé, un peu comme lui et ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille. Il était évident pour le dealer qu'il était, qu'il avait affaire à un autre accro.

Il sortit nonchalamment une cigarette du paquet qui se trouvait dans sa veste, l'allumant avec son vieux briquet sur le point de rendre l'âme. Malgré son attitude détachée, il ne lâchait pas le brun de l'oeil, se méfiant de lui. Le plus vieux l'avait peut-être sorti d'un pétrin sans nom, mais il pouvait encore la lui faire à l'envers. Mieux valait être prudent avec les animaux sauvages.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » l'interrogea-t-il en tirant une taffe.

Le gamin se crispa contre son mur et ses jambes se positionnèrent de telle façon qu'il puisse s'enfuir au moindre geste suspect. Le blond ne pourrait pas lui reprocher sa méfiance, mais un peu de discrétion ne lui aurait pas fait de mal.

« Pourquoi je te ferais du mal quand je me suis pris des poings pour toi ? demanda-t-il en montrant sa joue douloureuse. Je m'appelle Corazon », lui apprit-il pour le dérider.

Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté puisque le gosse, pas bête, avait facilement compris que ce n'était qu'un pseudo. Soupirant de fatigue, l'homme se passa une main dans les cheveux. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que son bras tremblé légèrement. Roci jura mentalement contre l'effet désastreux de l'héroïne sur son coup, particulièrement quand il faisait une effort intense. Les drogues mêlées à la cigarette lui avaient laissés des poumons dans un état aussi désastreux qu'alarmant.

Le dealer se força à se reconcentrer sur le jeune qui ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre d'une voix froide.

« Law."

Clairement, le brun n'était pas loquace. Mais Corazon était déterminé à le faire parler. Il devait l'avouer, il cherchait un moyen de renvoyer l'adolescent dans le droit chemin ou plutôt chez les services sociaux. La meilleure chose qu'il pourrait lui arriver, c'était qu'il soit envoyer dans une cure de désintoxication, puis qu'il reprenne une vie saine et stable. Néanmoins, c'était certainement utopique de sa part.

« Et quel âge as-tu Law ? » enchérit-il.

La question de trop semblait-il puisque que le gosse se releva aussitôt, prêt à se défendre ou à courir. Le cadet Donquichotte n'arrivait pas à se décider, en voyant la position étrange du plus jeune. Répandant dans les airs un nouveau nuage de fumée, il proposa une clope au noiraud en tendant son paquet, tentative silencieuse de paix. Finalement Law se rapprocha doucement, comme un chat de gouttière à qui on voudrait donner à manger. Il se saisit du paquet abîmé pour en extraire un bâtonnet de poison, tout en restant debout.

Lorsqu'il lui rendit les cigarettes et le briquet, Rocinante aperçut le tatouage récent sur sa main droite. Les lettres du mot « death » y étaient inscrites sur chaque phalange, rappel sinistre de ce qui les attendait tous.

« Dois-je en conclure que tu as au moins dix-huit ans ? » demanda-t-il confirmation.

Le blond savait pertinemment que certains tatoueurs ne faisaient pas attention à l'âge de leur client, d'où sa question. Peut-être était-il trop insistant, mais il avait besoin de savoir son âge pour le diriger vers les bons organismes. Il ne l'écouterait certainement pas mais le dealer préférait tenter sa chance que de laisser faire le destin.

« Depuis quelques mois », accepta-t-il de lui confier en fumant.

C'était un premier pas vers le dialogue. Mais pire qu'un agent fédéral, il ne comptait pas en rester sur cette petite victoire.

« Et quand est-ce que tu as commencé les drogues dures ? » enchaîna-t-il sans délicatesse.

Law s'étouffa brusquement avec la fumée de sa cigarette, comme un débutant, ahuri par le toupet de cet inconnu. Il commençait par le sortir de ses ennuis avec les hommes de Bleujam et à présent il lui faisait passer un interrogatoire digne du FBI.

« Tu peux parler avec tes yeux aussi rouges que les miens, papy », rétorqua-t-il avec cynisme.

Il lui accordait le point. Malgré son détachement, il était évident que ses questions n'étaient pas dénuées d'intérêts ou de sous-entendus. Et il n'était pas la bonne personne pour faire la morale. Pourtant, l'idée de laisser ce gamin se démerder lui tordait le ventre. Il était un exemple pertinent de ce qui arrivait aux jeunes qui s'engageaient sur cette voie. Et il y'avait ce tatouage.

Une idée farfelue lui traversa son esprit grillé par l'héroïne. Et s'il prenait le jeune adulte sous son aile ? Peut-être qu'avec le temps il arriverait à le tirer de ce guêpier pour lui offrir une vie meilleure ? Ce n'était que folie mais le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire malgré la méfiance palpable du plus jeune. Pourtant, il fallait le convaincre de le suivre, il fallait qu'il lui sauve la peau.

« Tu vas me prendre pour violeur ou un malade mais j'ai une proposition à te faire, petit, commença-t-il sans le regarder. Viens avec moi », lança-t-il cette fois en le regardant.

Les yeux bleus de son interlocuteur se plissèrent, méfiant. C'était le destin de tous ceux qui survivaient à la loi de la rue, la méfiance. Comme le plus toxique des poisons, elles s'infiltraient dans les esprits drogués et se répandaient dans les veines. Comme de l'héroïne.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterais de te suivre ? attaqua-t-il.

Parce que cela fait dix ans que je traîne ma carcasse dans Manhattan. J'ai mais contacts, mes planques et ma drogue. Je peux t'assurer une vie tranquille, ou du moins plus tranquille que cela que tu as actuellement. Et surtout, j'avais ton âge quand je me suis retrouvée à squatter des immeubles abandonnés. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes aussi bas que moi », lui avoua-t-il avec honnêteté.

Cela passait ou cela cassait. Law ne saisirait peut-être pas l'opportunité qui se présentait à lui, préférant se complaire dans la crasse de son existence. Les yeux du gosse, malgré son jeune âge, étaient fatigués d'une vie trop dure et malsaine. Ainsi, le dealer attendait une réponse qui le décevrait certainement mais qui serait prévisible. Seuls ceux qui désiraient vivre pouvaient s'en sortir. Et le brun se serait trompé sur la signification de l'encre dans sa peau.

« D'accord », accepta-t-il à sa plus grande surprise.

Roci avait presque envie de pleurer de joie face à la nouvelle. Se relevant brusquement, il saisit le noiraud par le bras pour le tirer vers une des planques que Doffy lui avait attribué. Seul lui et quelques autres dealers connaissaient sa localisation mais il était persuadé que personne ne s'y trouverait à cette heure-là. Il entendit d'une oreille distraite son nouveau compagnon protester mais il coupa toute tentative de fuite par une réponse simple :

« Tu ne veux pas prendre une bonne douche chaude ? » le questionna-t-il faussement surpris.

Et le drogué eut le droit au silence pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'immeuble.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles Corazon tentait d'amadouer le chat sauvage à ses côtés. Aussi têtu que sarcastique, Law brillait aussi par sa méfiance envers lui. Mais le blond avait apprit la patience à Doffy et au fil des jours il s'était positionné en tant qu'allié.

Au début, ils avaient parcourut les rues de Manhattan en long, en large et en travers, se contentant du silence et des bruits de la ville pour seule discussion. Cependant, à force de poser questions, il avait obtenu des réponses. Le jeune homme était tombé dans la drogue un an auparavant, après le décès de sa famille dans un accident de voitureront il était le seul survivant. Il avait voulu fuir ce terrible constant et la drogue était apparue comme une amie attentive et bienveillante. Mais la descente avait continué jusqu'à ce que sa famille éloignée se rende compte de sa consommation fréquente de cocaïne. Il s'était enfui avec pour seul affaire, un sac de voyage abîmé, quelques photos et un peu de liquidité.

Ces morceaux de la vie de Trafalgar Law, ils les avaient extorqués à son propriétaire comme son nom, a fil des conversations. Ils avaient aussi évoqué les ennuis du gamin avec le trafiquant Bluejam. Le brun lui aurait dû de l'argent quelques mois avant leur rencontre, mais il affirmait lui avoir remboursé ses dettes il y'avait un moment. Et Rocinante voulait bien le croire, il avait rapidement compris que Law était quelqu'un d'intègre malgré sa situation instable.

À présent, ils étaient de retour dans la première planque qu'ils avaient partagés, deux mois plus tôt. Corazon avait refilé une seringue de son héroïne à son protégé, à sa demande insistante et ils planaient tous les deux.

Le blond était apaisé, loin de ses tourments habituels au sujet du petit et de son frère. Il n'y avait que sa respiration et ses battements de coeurs qui comptaient à cet instant. Il se sentait à la fois si vivant et si immatériel que cela en était grisant. À ses côtés, le plus jeune semblait être dans le même état, même si les facultés d'observation du blond étaient limitées à cet instant. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à l'entendre prendre la parole :

« Pourquoi as-tu commencé ? » l'interrogea-t-il distrait.

Pourquoi ? Avait-il seulement des raisons pour commencer ? N'était-ce pas plutôt des excuses pour tenter de justifier ses erreurs de jeunesses ? La nuance était cependant trop mince pour son esprit embrumé, il se contenta donc de répondre.

« Comme toujours, j'avais suivis mon frère aîné. Mais cette fois où il m'a tendu de la drogue, je n'aurais jamais dû la prendre, déclara-t-il durement.

Et c'est en le suivant que tu as commencé à dealer ? », enchaîna-t-il toujours aussi distrait.

Law avait découvert son « occupation » deux semaines après leur rencontre quand il avait dû aller vendre ses produits dans un squat d'accro. Il ne voulait pas que le plus le suive mais celui-ci avait insisté. La vérité n'était pas reluisante, lui qui prônait les méfaits de ces substances était celui qui la distribuait. La vie avait un drôle de sens de l'humour.

Mais était-ce Doffy qui l'avait poussé sur cette voie ? Il ne l'avait pas forcé et ne lui avait même pas proposé. Son frère s'était contenté de le fournir les premières années mais le cadet avait fini par perdre goût à la vie, s'enfonçant dans les méandres de la déchéance. Un jour, il avait compris que Lao G était un distributeur sous ses airs de grand-mère sénile, disparaissant des jours entiers. Ainsi l'idée lui était venue. Et s'il participait lui aussi au réseau ? Il ne cherchait pas l'argent, la gloire ou les femmes. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, à la fois simple et inatteingnable.

« Je voulais seulement m'éloigner de lui, être libre. Dealer signifiait vagabonder dans les rues. Et mon frère ne s'abaisserait jamais à traîner dans les ruelles crasseuses », finit-il par avouer.

Doflamingo était trop arrogant pour cela mais il oubliait toujours que c'était ces rues qui les avaient vus grandir. Enfants, ils jouaient au ballon avec les autres bambins des quartiers pauvres. Lorsqu'ils furent envoyés dans des foyers d'accueil différents durant l'adolescence, c'était dans ces rues que son aîné commença à bâtir son empire. Et à présent, il vivait de ceux qui habitaient dans ces rues. Mais Joker avait toujours eu la mémoire courte.

* * *

« Cinquante dollar ou rien du tout », exigea-t-il.

Le client de Rocinante tentait de négocier le prix de sa drogue, sans comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix sur les tarifs. Law et lui étaient arrivés le matin même dans un des plus grands marchés noirs de New York. La vie fourmillait partout dans cet immense hangar où les transactions s'effectuaient à chaque coin.

Quelques jours plutôt, Doffy lui avait laissé un message sur son téléphone portable, l'incitant à venir vendre dans ce quartier. C'était l'endroit parfait pour vendre de la drogue, là où chaque article était illégale. Ainsi, il avait bien entamé son stock alors que midi n'était pas encore passé.

À quelques pas de lui, son protégé était appuyé contre une des parois en taule, observant les personnes à travers son écharpe et emmitouflé dans son manteau. Le printemps n'était pas encore arrivé sur la ville et les journées étaient encore très fraîches.

Cora se recentra sur son client actuel, lui faisait comprendre pour un pas en arrière qu'il ne cèderait pas sur le prix. Le rouquin aux cheveux sales finit par se faire une raison et lui tendit l'argent. en échange, le dealer lui balança sa dose, regardant les yeux rougis par le manque. Le junkie s'en alla s'en demander son reste, tout en lui offrant un regard noir et un doigt d'honneur. La drogue rendait agressif.

Rejoignant le brun adossé au métal froid, il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, le sac posé entre eux deux. Pour plus de précautions. Depuis le début de la matinée, Law observait les étales sombres où se disputait armes à feu et substances illicites. En entrant par une des portes de derrière, il ne s'était pas attendu à rentrer dans ce temple de la déchéance humaine, où les envoyés des plus grandes mafias côtoyaient les drogués et les particuliers. Il s'était à la fois senti à sa place parmi les déchets tout en étant mal-à-l'aise face à certaines personnes. Lui aussi se mettrait-il à crier pour avoir sa dose dans quelques années, comme la femme plutôt dans la matinée ? Plus que n'importe quel discours de Corazon, cette vision cauchemardesque de son avenir le faisait réfléchir.

« Cora, est ce que tu seras toujours ici dans dix ans ? l'interpella-t-il.

Qui sait », lui rétorqua-t-il en échange.

Son compagnon d'infortune avait cette mauvaise manie de croire au destin et à toutes ces conneries. Pour Law, il n'y avait que des probabilités que tel ou tel événement se réalise. Pas de chance ou de hasard. Juste des nombres. Lorsqu'il roula des yeux, le blond laissa échapper un petit rire, devinant sûrement la cause de son agacement. Le jeune adulte allait répliquer quelque chose quand une voix s'éleva dans le hangar, surpassant tous les autres bruits. Puissante et fébrile, cette voix masculine déclencha l'anarchie en quelques mots :

« Les flics arrivent ! »

Rocinante bondit sur ses jambes alors que la phrase n'était pas encore terminée. Il attrapa le brun par le bras et son sac pour se diriger rapidement vers une des sorties cachées. Alors que la plupart des personnes présentes se mouvaient vers les sorties connues, le dealer se dirigea vers une porte qui donner sur des toilettes. Trafalgar allait lui hurler aux oreilles que ce n'était pas le moment de faire une pause toilette quand son protecteur le força à s'engouffrer dans la salle. Ce dernier referma la porte derrière eux, la verrouillant. Une fois de plus, le junkie allait s'emporter contre le plus vieux quand ce dernier escalada la cuvette pour ouvrir une fenêtre.

Law réalisa soudainement ce que Cora attendait de lui, le voyant passer le sac pour la fenêtre ainsi que sa tête. Ils ne passeraient jamais ! Cependant, l'homme le détrompa en se tortillant comme une anguille d'une manière aussi ridicule qu'efficace. L'adolescent entendit un bruit sourd, indiquant qu'encore une fois le dealer s'était fait mal, avant qu'un chuchotement ne lui parvienne :

« Law dépêche-toi «

C'était en se tortillant lui aussi qu'il retrouva sa liberté pour se mettre à courir dans les rues désertes. Roci leur faisait emprunter des ruelles sombres pour s'éloigner discrètement de la zone à risque. Cependant, il entendirent rapidement des aboiements de chiens, leur indiquant qu'ils avaient été suivis.

Ils se mirent à courir aussi vite que leur poumons et leurs jambes pouvaient leur permettre. Le blond les guidait toujours dans le dédale des rues étroites, semblant savoir où il se rendait. Mais le brun ne pouvait que lui faire confiance aveuglement, perdu depuis longtemps. Mais la pression augmenta quand les aboiements se firent un peu plus proches et qu'il entendit les cris des policiers à leur poursuite. Des sueurs coulèrent dans sa nuque jusque dans son dos alors que le plus vieux le forçait à tourner brusquement dans une impasse. Law s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand le dealer se mit à tambouriner sur une porte qui semblait barricader.

Néanmoins, la porte s'entre-ouvrit, le propriétaire semblant jauger les deux personnes à sa porte. Puis comme dans un film d'horreur, elle s'ouvrit soudainement et le drogué se retrouva entraîner pour une poigne ferme. Alors que la porte se verrouillait dans son dos, la lumière fut allumée, dévoilant un symbole peint sur les murs.

Ils étaient dans un bar clandestin, mais pas n'importe lequel, le fief de Donquichotte Doflamingo, le plus grand trafiquant de drogue et d'organes de la ville. Ce dernier était assis dans un luxueux fauteuil, entouré de deux belles jeunes femmes et de plusieurs hommes de mains. Comme dans les rumeurs, ses yeux étaient masqués par des verres teintés et un manteau en plume de flamant rose couvrait ses larges épaules.

Mais ce qui frappa le plus le jeune homme, ce fut la ressemblance entre lui et Corazon. Les pièces s'assemblaient dans son esprit et les connections se faisaient malgré les ravages de la drogue sur son organisme. Puis toutes ses hypothèses furent confirmées par l'exclamation du maître de lieux :

« Mon chère frère, je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! »

Il regarda ainsi l'homme qui l'avait prit sous son aile être enlacé par un des plus grands parrains de la drogue, sa tête enfoui dans le manteau de plume. La vérité n'était pas reluisante.

* * *

Rocinante errait dans les coins sombres de Manhattan à la recherche d'une tête brune bien connue. Deux semaines plus tôt, il s'était retrouvé obligé de se réfugier avec son protégé chez Doffy pour fuir la police. Mais lorsque cette dernière avait déserté le quartier, cessant sa traque, Law avait quitté le bar clandestin comme un voleur, ne laissant aucune trace derrière lui.

Le blond avait deviné aisément les motivations du plus jeune. Malgré son addiction à la drogue et sa vie instable, l'adolescent avait suffisamment de jugeote pour ne pas vouloir être mêlé aux affaires de Doffy. Et il ne pouvait qu'approuver.

Mais depuis, Cora n'avait aucune nouvelle du brun et il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, le retrouver et lui expliquer la situation pour de bon. Cependant, Trafalgar restait introuvable dans les rues, peut-être même avait-il quitté Manhattan pour plus de sécurité. Cette idée n'empêchait pas le dealer de parcourir l'arrondissement à sa recherche.

Néanmoins, lorsque la nuit tomba sur la ville, les lumières municipales s'allumant, il dut se résoudre à rejoindre une des planques de son frère. Montant les étages avec fatigue et désespoir, il se remémora la fois où il était venu dans cet appartement avec son protégé. Cela commençait à dater mais il se souvenait qu'ils avaient commandé du chinois pour son anniversaire, ses vingt-neuf ans. Un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

Il ne s'attendit cependant pas à trouver Law debout dans la pièce de vie, son sweat abîmé sur le dos. La surprise peint ses traits, en même temps que ceux du brun. Roci réagit alors au quart de tour, verrouillant la porte pour éviter toute tentative de fuite.

Face à lui, il eut l'impression de revoir le chat sauvage qui sortait les griffes le jour de leur rencontre. Les muscles tendus et les yeux méfiants, il comprit qu'il avait perdu la confiance de Trafalgar Law le soir où il les emmena chez Doflamingo. Malgré tout, il réduisit la distance entre eux, le serrant dans ses bras. Son ancien protégé se crispa un peu plus avant qu'il ne le dégage d'un coup d'épaule brusque.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? attaqua le plus jeune d'entrée de jeu

Ça aurait changé quelque chose ? répliqua-t-il.

Oui ! Je ne veux pas être mêlé aux affaires louches de Doflamingo ! » déclara-t-il de sa voix grave.

La réponse de Law était claire et ne laissait la place à aucune discussion. Peut-être aurait-il pu argumenter en expliquant qu'il n'était pas son frère. Mais il apercevait dans le regard du brun qu'il ne le croirait pas. Et il lui donnait raison, puisque la vie du blond dépendait de son aîné, cela avait toujours été ainsi et le serait toujours. Des chaînes le reliaient à Doffy, l'enlaçant toujours plus étroitement quand il essayait de s'éloigner.

Corazon posa sa tête entre ses mains, acceptant doucement ce qui allait se passer. Il devait laisser le gosse s'en allait. Son frère ne tarderait pas à le remarquer et voudrait l'enrôler, à ce moment-là, il sera trop tard pour lui. Il deviendrai un prisonnier comme lui. Prenant sa décision, il affronta le regard océan de celui qu'il avait protégé.

« La première fois que je t'ai vu Law, ton tatouage m'a interpellé. Je me suis immédiatement dit que c'était un S.O.S que tu envoyais au monde, un appel à l'aide », lui avoua-t-il.

Il tira une clope de son paquet presque vide, l'allumant alors que ses yeux étaient perdu dans le vide. Ces quelques lettres lui avaient fait l'effet d'un S.O.S caché derrière une attitude suicidaire. Il s'était revu dix ans plus tôt lorsque son frère l'avait lâché dans les rues avec la drogue et son mal-être. Mais cette fois-ci quelqu'un entendrait les cris du S.O.S résonnaient, il ne serait pas sourd.

Se penchant, il prit un stylo et un morceau de papier dans son sac. Il y griffonna quelques mots et chiffres sur la surface froissée de son écriture brouillonne. Puis il tendit le carré à Law, les yeux humides et la voix serrées.

« Arrête toutes ces conneries Law. C'est l'adresse et le numéro d'un ancien flic que j'admire et estime énormément. Dis-lui que tu viens de ma part et que c'est toi qui acceptes sa proposition à ma place. Il comprendra, il te donnera un avenir, p'tit gars », lui dit-il en souriant.

Trafalgar accepta le morceau de papier. En silence, il ramassa ses maigres possessions et enfila ses vêtements chauds. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Mais Donquichotte Rocinante n'en avait pas besoin pour comprendre les remerciements silencieux que le jeune homme lui transmettait par le regard. Il lui tourna le dos et quitta l'appartement, sans un bruit de plus. Malgré la solitude qui reprit possession de son coeur, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de Sengoku, le dernier homme chez qu'il avait été accueillit avant sa majorité. Doffy ne l'avait pas encore retrouvé à l'époque et il vivait une vie paisible avec cet homme intègre. Ils s'étaient revus deux ans après son départ, après que son frère l'ait rejoint. Il n'était plus qu'un junkie apathique qui suivait les désirs de son aîné. Roci se souviendrait toujours des mots de son ancien tuteur :

« Il n'est pas trop tard Rocinante. »

Mais il avait refusé de le suivre en centre de désintoxication, préférant rester aux côtés de ce frère qui disait avoir besoin de lui. Il avait étouffé ses propres S.O.S avec un oreiller en plume rose, au nom d'un amour fraternel qui avait finit par disparaître.

C'était en se souvenant de tout ces merveilleux moments avec le policier qu'il oubliait ses problèmes sans héroïne. Sans paradis illusoire. Parce que la vie était la plus belle et la plus douce des drogues.

Et Law connaîtrait ce bonheur jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Parce qu'il allait s'en sortir.


	17. Le jardin et la pomme (Rocinante)

**Cela faisait un très long moment que je n'avais pas publié un texte dans ce recueil. Que mon jour de pause avant mes révisions soit béni, puisque c'est grâce à lui que ce texte a vu le jour.**

 **Notre chère maquerelle Grise, m'a confié comme thème « De la pomme ou du serpent, de la femme ou de l'homme, qui fut le plus grand coupable sinon celui qui avait créé ce jardin » avec comme personnage Rocinante (Chambre de Rubis). Cette magnifique phrase a été crée par Griseldis et je pense que l'on peut tous l'applaudir ! (Parce qu'elle est ma-gni-fi-que). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous prie de m'excuser pour les potentielles fautes d'orthographes (je viendrais corriger plus tard !)**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

* * *

La fête battait son plein autour de lui, dans un immense capharnaüm de cris et de rire. Des dizaines de plats s'étendaient sur une table immense, n'attendant plus que d'être dévorés par les convives, ivres de boissons et de joie. Mais Rocinante, éternellement enfermé dans son mutisme, se contentait d'observer le spectacle macabre qu'était ce repas de la Donquichotte Family. Le marine infiltré ne cessait de regarder son aîné, assis sur son fauteuil comme un roi sur son trône et qui écoutait ses vassaux d'une oreille distraite et royale. La fête avait lieu en son honneur, pour fêter les vingt-cinq ans du « petit maître ». Et Doffy les regardait danser et chanter, boire et manger, depuis son piédestal. Les enfants jouaient à ses pieds, même si Law, le dernier gosse arrivé, restait en retrait.

Son frère aîné lui fit signe de prendre place à ses côtés, dans le siège réservait au Corazon. Lentement, le blond rejoignit sa place, s'appuyant distraitement aux accoudoirs pour ne ps flancher tandis qu'on lui servait une assiette généreusement garnie. Mais il n'avait pas faim, pire que cela, il était persuadé de vomir s'il avait le malheur d'avaler quelque chose. Ainsi, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, malgré l'insistance de Jora pour qu'il goutte le gâteau qu'elle avait préparé. Pendant un instant, il craint que son frère ne lui ordonne de manger mais ce dernier se contenta de le regarder quelques instants avant de détourner la tête.

Roci avait tué plus d'une fois, en tant que marine comme en tant que pirate. Il avait le sang de nombreuses personnes sur ses mains, celui de criminels comme celui d'innocents. Mais jamais, il n'avait vu une telle violence s'abattre sur des civils, il n'avait jamais vu Doffy faire preuve d'autant de cruauté que ce soir. Même face à leur père.

Ainsi, depuis la fin de cet assaut, le soldat était plus renfermé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il s'était réfugié dans un coin de la salle, en silence, pour s'enfermer dans une bulle mentale où il se rappelait pour quelles raisons il était ici. Il ne devait pas craquer, pas après tous les risques qu'il avait pris. Rocinante n'avait pas le droit de pleurer ces morts tant que son aîné ne les aurait pas rejoint. Mais pourtant, il ne cessait de sa poser cette unique question en observant son frère. Comment était-il devenu un tel monstre ?

Les sombres pensées de Corazon furent interrompues par le rire perché et puissant du capitaine pirate. Baby 5 et Buffalo le regardaient, semblant attendre une réponse de sa part tandis que Jora leur demandait de ne pas importuner le petit maître. Mais ce dernier ne s'arrêtait pas de rire, finissant par poser son regard sur les deux enfants, caché derrière des verres roses.

— Je vais vous raconter une histoire, déclara-t-il sous la stupéfaction de tous.

Tous les rires et les discussions s'étaient immédiatement éteints à ces quelques mots, alors que les yeux ébahis de la Family étaient posés sur le pirate aux cheveux blonds. Ce dernier jeta un oeil aux adultes qui l'observaient, attentifs et impatients. Ainsi, il se tourna vers eux, comme pour faire partager à tous les mots qu'il allait conter. Mais personne dans cette salle n'était plus stupéfait que frère cadet, malgré son visage impassible.

Doffy avait toujours haï les histoires. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, il était capable de se mettre à hurler dès que leur mère commençait à lui raconter des histoires merveilleuses et douces. L'enfant aux lunettes le prenait alors à part pour lui crier dessus et lui faire comprendre que ce n'était que des sottises. Des illusions dont il ne fallait pas se bercer.

— C'est l'histoire d'un Dieu qui créa le premier homme et la première femme : Adam et Ève, commença-t-il d'une voix puissante.

Ces quelques mots suffirent pour replonger Roci dans ses souvenirs d'enfance. Il était jeune à l'époque, très jeune même, mais il se souvenait parfaitement de cette histoire que leur avait conté un Dragon Céleste. Peut-être était-ce la seule histoire que son frère appréciait. Après tout, ce mythe n'était qu'une représentation de leur situation passée. Des nobles mondiaux, aussi puissants que des dieux, qui vivaient dans une Terre Sainte où les autres mortels n'étaient pas acceptés. Même s'il se doutait que son aîné refusait de voir le parallèle entre la chute de leur famille et celle d'Adam et Eve.

— Il leur offrit une place dans le Jardin d'Eden, un lieu béni et protégé de tout danger. Ainsi, ils ne connaissaient ni le froid, ni la faim et encore moins la peur. Tout leur était dû dans cet endroit merveilleux. Cependant, ce dieu imposa une règle aux deux hommes. Au centre du jardin se trouvait un immense pommier où une unique pomme rouge poussait, magnifique et parfaite. Cette pomme était le seul fruit qu'Adam et Eve ne devaient en aucun cas manger, continua-t-il d'un ton hautain.

Ce ton était celui du conteur qui connaissait la fin de l'histoire. Autour de lui, Doflamingo observait les membres de sa Family pendus à sa lèvres alors que lui connaissait la fin. Et rien ne faisait plus plaisir à son aîné que de sentir la supériorité et l'emprise qu'il avait sur les autres, tel un dieu. Cependant, il ne sembla pas oublier que lui aussi connaissait la fin et il partagea un long regard avec lui avant de poursuivre son récit.

— Mais un jour, l'homme et la femme s'approchèrent de l'Arbre de la connaissance. Un serpent majestueux aux écailles sombres surgit alors d'entre les branches, sa langue fourchue gouttant l'air. Il les observa, avant de s'adresser à la femme : « Pourquoi Dieu vous interdit-il de goûter au fruit de ce Jardin ? » lui demanda-t-il. Ève lui répondit alors que seul le fruit au centre du jardin leur était interdit. Le serpent, habile et rusé, insinua que Dieu désirait les empêcher de devenir son égal en les privant de la capacité de discerner le bien du mal, conta-t-il sur le même ton.

Le pirate fit une pause, les enfants comme les adultes retenant presque leur respiration, captivés. Ce n'était pas le cas de Rocinante et son frère le savait. Lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire les liens, il ne pouvait que s'attarder sur la symbolique de ce mythe. Le serpent qui représentait la tentation, la pomme qui n'était autre que le savoir interdit et une femme peut-être trop curieuse. Dans son esprit, ce mythe se mélangeait avec les derniers événements, ceux qui lui avaient prouvés une fois de plus, Doffy était un monstre.

— Ève goutta la pomme avant de la tendre à Adam qui croqua à son tour. Bien entendu, Dieu l'apprit et il les bannît du Jardin d'Eden. Ils devinrent ainsi de véritables humains, faibles et mortels, condamnés à devoir lutter pour leur survie, conclut-il dans un rire, se moquant presque de ces personnages fictifs.

Les membres de la Family furent hagards pendant quelques secondes, ne réalisant pas que leur petit maître venait de conclure son récit. Puis doucement, presque timidement, les rires et discussions reprirent. Comme si ce moment n'avait pas eu lieu, les enfants se remirent à chahuter alors que les plus âgés tentaient d'obtenir l'attention de Doffy. Mais ce dernier se pencha à son oreille, ses lèvres frôlant presque le cartilage alors qu'il pouvait presque entendre le rire retenu dans sa gorge.

— Pourquoi ne manges-tu pas Roci ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse, comme une menace implicite.

Son frère attrapa un morceau de tarte au pomme pour lui faire avaler, son sourire au coin des lèvres. Le plus jeune ne laissa aucune émotion se figer sur son visage. Finalement, il attrapa ses couverts pour commencer à avaler le repas en se retenant intérieurement de vomir. Doflamingo posa sur lui un regard satisfait avant de porter son attention sur cette petite fête répugnante. C'était sa façon d'affirmer sa supériorité sur lui, une supériorité qu'il n'avait plus possédé pendant quelques vagues instants.

Était-ce sa faute s'il était un monstre ? Était-ce réellement la faute de Doffy s'il avait mordu dans le fruit maudit de la cupidité et de la folie ? Ce fruit empoisonné, tendu par un serpent qui lui montrait les voies qui s'ouvraient à lui. Celle du sang et de la démesure, de la décadence et de l'impossible. La voix du pouvoir.

Cela signifiait-il pour autant que c'était la faute du serpent ? Le reptile était dans le coeur de chaque homme, mais pouvait-on dire qu'il était la cause du Mal ? Ou n'était-il que l'intermédiaire qui ouvrait la voie vers la boîte de Pandore ?

Finalement, de la pomme ou du serpent, de la femme ou de l'homme, qui fut le plus grand coupable sinon celui qui avait créé ce jardin ? Ce jardin où la haine, la violence et l'ignorance était cultivées dans le coeur de chaque homme, sous la forme d'un fruit. Un fruit dans lequel chacun des Dragons Célestes finissait par croquer. MarieJois, la fameuse terre bénite, telle le jardin d'Eden, n'était qu'un verger de ces fruits maudits.

C'était MarieJois qui avait façonnait le monstre qu'était son frère.


	18. Miroir, mon beau miroir(Conis x Laki)

**Encore une fois, je suis de retour avec le Chambre de Rubis. Cette fois, j'avais comme personnage Conis avec la phrase** **« Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis-moi qui est la plus belle ? ». Avant toutes choses, sachez qu'il y'a du _YURI_ et du bien développé. De plus, je n'ai eu le temps de faire aucune relecture donc je vous prie de m'excuser pour les fautes qui risquent de truffer ce texte ! Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

* * *

Conis chantonnait dans les jardins du palais royale. Le printemps approchait et les fleurs bourgeonnait dans chaque coin, demandant de l'attention et des soins. Ainsi, la jeune femme avait pu reprendre ses gants de jardinière, maintenant que l'hiver était passé.

Cela lui avait manqué. Sentir la terre sur ses mains alors qu'elle chérissait les fleurs royales. La cuisine n'était pas son domaine, elle était une véritable calamité quand il s'agissait de faire cuir quelque chose. Chaque année, l'hiver était long quand elle ne pouvait plus s'occuper exclusivement des jardins.

Tandis qu'elle taillait un arbuste selon les demandes de la reine, le regard de la blonde dévia vers les pierres vieilles et froides du château. Malgré les rosiers qui grimpaient sur une partie de la façade, la jeune femme avait toujours l'impression que cette forteresse de pierre était le temps de la froideur.

C'était dans ces moments là que la paysanne regrettait son village natale de Skypéia. Son père et tous les habitants lui manquaient terriblement, ainsi que leur petite maison proche de la mer. Mais cela faisait presque cinq ans qu'elle était rentrée au service de la Reine, accompagnée par une guerrière de la tribu Shandia. Elles avaient parcouru une partie du pays pour servir leur souveraine, chacune à leur manière mais avec dévotion.

Boa Hancock était la plus femme de ce royaume, en plus d'en être la souveraine. Stricte et exigeante, elle était connue dans les contrées alentours comme celle qui n'aimait pas les hommes. En effet, les serviteurs du château n'étaient que des femmes, à l'exception de quelques conseillés. Seuls Silver Rayleigh et Fisher Tiger semblaient trouver grâce aux yeux de la reine.

Mais plus que pour ses domestiques exclusivement féminins, la Reine Hancock était connue pour ses nombreuses amantes. Les plus belles jeunes femmes du royaume étaient choisies pour avoir l'honneur de partager quelques nuits dans ses bras ou quelques mois. Certaines nobles avaient même partagées plusieurs mois la couche de la souveraine.

Conis sortit de ses pensées en entendant les bruits de sabots qui frappaient la pierre. Aussitôt, la jeune femme se redressa pour apercevoir une silhouette féminine sur un cheval à la robe entièrement noire. Un immense sourire aux lèvres, elle se débarrassa de ses gants pour s'approcher de la combattante. À peine Laki avait-elle posé un pied à terre que la blonde était déjà dans ses bras, heureuse de la retrouver. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent alors que leur visage n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres. Leurs lèvres finirent par se toucher, se rencontrant doucement, se cherchant.

Cela faisait deux mois que les deux fiancées ne s'étaient pas vues. La brune était lieutenant dans l'armée du pays, comme beaucoup d'autres femmes. Encore une exception dans leur pays, pays où les femmes pouvaient être autre chose qu'une épouse et une mère. Mais c'était si dur lorsque la militaire s'en allait au combat ou en mission, loin d'elle. Le soir, alors qu'elle s'allongeait dans leur lit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux risques et au danger, priant silencieusement pour que la guerrière revienne entière et vivante.

— Tu m'as tellement manqué, lui souffla Laki en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Ces quelques mots doux firent rougir la blonde qui vola les lèvres de son amante. Elles continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes, leurs corps entrelacés dans le froid matinal, avant que quelqu'un ne siffle la plus âgée. Ce n'était autre que Belladonna, un des médecins de la Cour et militaire qui appelait sa promise. Cette dernière lui offrit un rapide baiser avant de remonter à cheval avec l'aisance que conférait l'habitude.

— À ce soir, lui promit le lieutenant.

Ainsi, Laki repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, le devoir et ses responsabilités l'éloignant une fois de plus. Mais la domestique était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été pendant ces quelques mois sans elle. Il suffisait que sa fiancée lui sourit pour que ce monde gris se remplisse de couleurs intenses.

Elle reprit donc ses tâches, coupant les feuilles des arbustes. Ce soir, elle avait été chargé de s'occuper du bain de leur souveraine, accompagnée d'autres domestiques. Et à quelques pas d'elle, un des plus beaux rosiers du château poussait, ses roses rouges étant aussi belles que dangereuses. Leurs épines pouvaient être mortelles, remplies d'un dangereux poison que l'on avait appelé « Cupidité ».

* * *

Conis venait de revêtir une toge blanche et légère, malgré le froid encore bien présent de jour comme de nuit. C'était la tenue réglementaire lorsque l'on devait servir aux bains royaux. Ils étaient composés d'un immense bassin, à l'eau translucide et parfumée selon les envies de la souveraine. L'eau y était tellement chaude que l'air était saturée de vapeur, d'où les tenues légères exigeaient.

Les cinq jeunes femmes s'alignèrent devant l'entrée et baissèrent la tête. Elles étaient placées derrière Camie, la responsable des bains, dont la tenue était plus travaillée. C'était l'unique femme qui était éternellement responsable de ce lieu et elle organisait les rotations parmi les servantes.

Elles s'inclinèrent profondément quand Boa Hancock se présenta alors que la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Elles avaient dû allumer des dizaines et des dizaines de bougies dans les bains comme dans les pièce adjacentes, pour que la reine puissent voir sans aucun soucis.

Cependant, la blonde se retint de sursauter en comprenant qu'elle était accompagnée par une femme plus que connue dans le royaume et extrêmement respectée. Le Général Jewelry Bonney.

Accompagner la Reine Hancock dans son bain était un signe d'extrême intimité et de respect. La jardinière était convaincue que c'était la première fois que cela arrivait depuis qu'elle avait pris poste au tête toujours basse, elle s'approcha de la militaire pour la dévêtir, assistée par une autre domestique. Les autres s'occupaient de leur dirigeante, défaisant les noeuds et les liens qui retenaient sa tenue.

Lorsque les deux femmes furent nues, elles entrèrent dans les bains, ordonnant au passage à Camie de ne pas les déranger. Habituellement, les servantes avaient comme tâche de laver leur reine, mais ce soir là ferait exception.

Les six jeunes femmes reculèrent, la tête toujours baissée pour se retirer dans la salle où les préparatifs des bains étaient effectués. Alors que la paysanne allait rejoindre ses collègues, sa supérieure l'arrêta en la saisissant par le bras pour chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

— Vois-tu le panneau de bois, Conis ? Installe-toi y et surveille sa Majesté et un geste de sa part. Je dois accomplir une autre exigence et il faut que quelqu'un veille, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Conis déglutit avant d'hocher la tête. La verte la relâcha pour s'éclipser par une porte à l'écart, lui faisant signe de s'avancer vers le panneau. Sa respiration s'accélérait alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait apercevoir. Elle allait devoir observer sa majesté durant un de ses moments les plus intimes. Lentement, la plus jeune s'approcha, retenant sa respiration tandis qu'elle positionnait son trou face à une fente.

Les deux femmes s'embrassaient passionnément dans l'eau du bain. Malgré la mousse et l'eau, la blonde pouvait apercevoir les mains qui se touchaient et se rencontraient sur les peaux parfaites. C'était à la fois fascinant et honteux d'observer ce spectacle, l'intimité de la femme la plus importante du royaume. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la main du Général qui courrait sur les fesses de la Reine Hancock ou encore des hanches de cette dernière qui venaient à la rencontre des doigts de la rose. C'était une danse sensuelle où les deux femmes étaient égales, malgré le statut social, malgré la couronne que l'une portait.

La jardinière sursauta en entendant Camie revenir. Cette dernière lui fit signe de partir, en silence, alors qu'elle prenait sa place. Les joues rouges, la plus jeune passa la porte. Ainsi, elle ne vit pas la dirigeante s'abandonnait au plaisir dans les bras de Jewelry Bonney. Elle ne la vit pas se lever dans le bassin pour s'approcher d'un miroir encerclé d'or massif et de pierres précieuses. Elle ne la vit pas prendre la paroles, majestueuse et royale alors que son amante alanguie l'observait depuis l'autre bout du bassin :

— Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis-moi qui est la plus belle d'entre toutes ? exigea-t-elle.

Et Conis n'entendit pas son propre nom résonner dans la salle aux hautes voûtes, ni son visage apparaître sur la surface du miroir.

* * *

Conis ouvrit doucement la porte des appartements qu'elle partageait avec sa fiancée. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de réveiller la soldate qui devait être épuisée, à peine revenue de mission. Cependant, alors que faisait attention à ne pas faire de bruit avec le verrou, des bras féminins l'entourèrent. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était sa compagne, son odeur l'avait trahie, comme sa manie d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux.

— Tout s'est bien passé aux bains ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix étouffée par sa tignasse blonde.

La servante se retourna alors pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, un sourire sur les siennes. Pas besoin de mots et surtout, elle ne voulait pas expliquer à la brune ce qu'elle avait vu. Cela ne servait à rien et c'était un moment intime de la reine dont elle était la gardienne silencieuse.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour commencer à se dévêtir. Les deux jeunes femmes voulaient se sentir et se toucher, elle désirait se retrouver au coin du feu. Toutes deux avaient ce besoin viscéral de montrer à l'autre le manque provoquer par l'absence, l'amour gardait dans leur coeur jusqu'à exploser. Ainsi, Conis et Laki s'aimèrent toute la nuit, dans les rires et les soupirs, avec légèreté et complicité, sans savoir que cela serait leur dernière nuit dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

Les paupières de Conis papillonnèrent tandis qu'un rayon de soleil agressait ses yeux encore endormis. Elle se retourna pour se blottir contre sa fiancée, son visage dans le cou gracieux de ce dernier. Ses cheveux sentait la lavande, comme les champs de leur terre natale qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. C'était dans un de ces derniers qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées.

La guerrière Shandia s'était perdue en forêt, loin du territoire de sa tribu. Quant à elle, elle venait cueillir des branches de lavande pour ensuite les nouer et les sécher. Malgré le fait que sa tribu et son village étaient ennemis, elles avaient fini par tomber amoureuses l'une de l'autre au fil des rencontres. Et pour pouvoir vivre cet amour, elles avaient quitté leur terre, s'engageant au service de leur majesté.

Un sourire perdu sur ses lèvres, la blonde profitait de ce réveil matinal doux et tendre. Une de ses mains caressait la peau du ventre de sa fiancée alors qu'elle embrassait sa gorge, la faisant frémir dans son sommeil.

Cette bulle de bonheur et douceur fut rompue violemment par un poing qui s'abattait contre la porte de leurs appartements. Aussitôt, la jardinière se redressa, un peu paniquée, tandis que la soldate se réveillait brusquement, passant un pantalon et une chemise pour aller ouvrir. Doucement, elle posa ses pieds sur le sol froid, enroulé dans les couvertures pour se protéger de la température et cacher sa nudité.

Cependant, Conis paniqua en entendant les cris de son amante. Elle se leva précipitamment alors qu'elle entendait des bruits de pas s'approchaient de la porte de la chambre. Elle resserra le draps sur elle, dans un geste futile pour se protéger alors que Jewelry Bonney ouvrait la porte.

— Vous n'avez pas le droit ! hurla Laki.

La militaire rose l'observa quelques instants en silence, sans bouger. Puis elle soupira, se passant une main dans son impressionnante tignasse avant de s'approcher pour la prendre par le bras. La domestique n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'on l'a tiré hors de chez elle, sa nudité uniquement protégé par un morceau de tissu. Quand elle passa la chambranle de la porte de leur chambre, elle aperçut Laki qui était maintenue par deux autres militaires, Aphelandra et Rindo.

— Laki ! cria-t-elle, des larmes aux yeux, sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Conis se fit tirer par la Général à travers tout le château, la voix bloquée alors qu'elle craignait d'être jetée dans les cachots. Qu'avait-elle fait ? La Reine et son amante l'avaient-elles aperçu hier soir, pendant qu'elle guettait un geste de la part de cette première ? Avait-elle fauté ou échoué dans une de ses tâches ?

Les larmes remplissaient de plus en plus ses yeux noirs et elle tenta de résister. Mais la soldate ne lui laissa pas le choix, la traînant dans les couloirs sans ménagement. La blonde finit cependant par apercevoir une peinture qui lui permit de se situer. Elles ne se dirigeaient par vers les cachots mais vers l'aile royale.

Le sang de la paysanne se glaça tout de suite un peu plus. Elles finirent par s'arrêter devant une double porte qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Celle des appartements de la Reine. Conis voulut balbutier quelque chose mais Jewelry l'arrêta d'un doigt sur sa bouche.

— Ne discute pas et ne t'amuses pas à faire ta rebelle, lui conseilla-t-elle avant de frapper à la porte et de les annoncer.

Le Général les fit entrer et la força à s'incliner tandis que la servante était sous le choc. Peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'être entré dans ces lieux, exceptés les amantes et les domestiques personnels de la souveraine.

— Je vous ai amené Conis, votre Majesté, déclara la rose.

— Tu peux disposer, Bonney, concéda Boa Hancock. La servante ne se redressa pas, attendant un signe de sa dirigeante pour oser lever l'échine, sans jamais toutefois levait les yeux vers elle. On ne regardait pas une reine en face et encore moins dans les yeux.

Cependant, la domestique sursauta presque en entendant le froissement du tissu qui indiquait que son aîné se déplaçait. Elle pouvait sentir la sueur couler dans son dos alors qu'elle se demandait nerveusement dans quelle direction se déplaçait-t-elle. Et elle sursauta pour de bon quand elle sentit une main à la douceur inégalable relever son menton.

La Reine Hancock était grande, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Mais ce qui frappa Conis fut sa beauté sans pareille, que les poètes de tous les royaumes comparaient à celle d'une déesse. Elle possédait de longs cheveux aussi noirs que les abysses et des yeux bleus plus profonds que les fonds marins. Sa peau parfait semblait briller sous l'éclat du soleil matinal.

La souveraine tendit une main vers elle mais la paysanne ne réagit pas, effrayée par ce qu'il se passait. Ainsi, elle ne tenta pas de retenir le drap qui cachait sa nudité lorsque la brune lui prit des mains pour le laisser tomber au sol.

Conis était nue devant sa Reine. Les yeux hypnotisants de cette dernière se baladaient sur ses courbes alors que la main sur son menton s'égara sur sa mâchoire puis dans ses cheveux. La noble pencha la tête, emportant ses cheveux ondulés avec elle, pour la regarder sous toutes les coutures, tournant autour d'elle.

— Aussi pure que la neige qui tombe et aussi belle qu'un ange…murmura de sa voix royale la jeune femme.

Puis Hancock s'éloigna d'elle, son toucher disparaissant. Pourtant, les endroits qu'elle avait frôlé restaient chauds, comme si le fantôme de ses doigts parcourait toujours sa peau. À cet instant seulement, elle put admirer les courbes de sa souveraine, mises en valeur par une robe aussi majestueuse que sensuelle.

La brune s'assit alors dans un des canapés des appartements, sans la lâcher du regard. Elle tapota la place à ses côtés avec grâce, ses mains fines jouant sur le tissu luxueux.

— Approche, exigea-t-elle.

Toujours nue, la plus jeune s'approcha lentement, de peur un faux pas. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et se figea quand les lèvres de la noble se posèrent sur les siennes, exigeantes et douces à la fois. Conis pensa à sa fiancée qui devait prier dans leur appartement pour qu'elle revienne. Elle pensa aussi à leur mariage qui devait avoir lieu cinq mois plus tard, lorsque l'été serait bien arrivé. Les invités avaient été choisi, comme le lieu de la réception, une clairière dans les bois entourant le château. Cela aurait dû être le plus beau jour de leur vie.

Tandis que la Reine l'allongeait sur le canapé, ses mains parcourant son corps et l'incitant à en faire de même, l'âme de la blonde pleurait en silence. Elle avait l'impression de trahir Laki alors qu'elle ne répondait qu'aux désirs de son altesse. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle sale en s'abandonnant aux caresses d'Hancock ?

* * *

Conis reprenait difficilement son souffle dans le lit de son amante, cette dernière caressant ses cheveux blonds. Finalement, la brune se détacha d'elle pour se lever et aller jusqu'à son bureau où une pile importante attendait. Lentement, l'ancienne jardinière se redressa pour observer la Reine du royaume traiter des affaires importantes, toujours nue.

Cela faisait un an que la blonde était devenue une des amantes de leur souveraine. Cela faisait un an que son couple avec Laki avait explosé en plein vol, un an depuis leur dernière nuit. Pas un seul jour ne passait sans qu'elle ne pense à la militaire qui enchaînaient les missions depuis ce jour-là.

Plus d'une fois, elles s'étaient croisées dans les couloirs ou lors de fastes repas. Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés, comme des aimants qui étaient destinés à se rapprocher. Les corps s'étaient tendus dans l'espoir de pouvoir se retrouver sans que cela ne soit jamais le cas. Alors son ancienne fiancée avait commencé à partir de plus en plus loin du château, de plus en plus longtemps, augmentant rapidement en grades. Mais cela rendait-il la séparation plus simple ? Elle en doutait.

Conis se leva pour se rhabiller mais la Reine lui demanda d'approcher. Elle s'exécuta alors que cette dernière lisait apparement un rapport important, des lunettes sur ses yeux. Délicatement, l'ancienne paysanne posa sur ses épaules une couverture, tirant à son aîné un haussement de sourcil.

— Vous alliez prendre froid. Que puis-je pour vous ? l'interrogea-t-elle après s'être justifiée.

La dirigeante enleva alors ses lunettes de lecture pour lui tendre un papier, lui laissant apparement lire un papier de Sliver Rayleigh en personne. Alors qu'elle lisait les lignes, une des mains de son amante se glissa sur ses jambes et dans son dos avant qu'elle ne pose sa tête sur son ventre.

— Rayleigh insiste pour que je me marie. C'est une liste de prétendants et il me recommande le Prince Monkey D. Luffy, soupira-t-elle en se levant.

La gracieuse reine se laissa tomber dans son canapé, le plaid cachant partiellement ses formes. Conis la suivit et s'assit aux pieds du canapé, observant les noms qui pour la plus part lui étaient étrangers. Peut-être qu'un de ces hommes deviendrait son roi et il était accompagné par l'espoir de retrouver son ancienne promise. Une fois mariée la Reine n'aurait plus recourt à des amantes, n'est-ce pas ?

— Allez-vous suivre ses conseils ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix douce et hésitante. — Je ne vais pas avoir le choix, il faut un héritier pour le royaume. Mais au moins, je pourrais toujours faire chambre à part, souffla-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux.

Le coeur de Conis se serra. Bien entendu, Boa Hancock ne renoncerait jamais à ses précieuses amantes, même mariée. La Reine avait cette possibilité d'aller à l'encontre des voeux de mariage, puisqu'elle était leur divine dirigeante. Mais elle ne laissa rien filtrer sur son visage, posant juste la liste sur la table basse.

L'ancienne domestique repensa à la demande Laki, deux mois après que cette histoire ait commencé. Elle avait réussi à la prendre à part, dans un coin sombre et isolé du château. Elle l'avait embrassé, les larmes aux yeux, avant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes pour les serrer. Puis elle l'avait forcé à soutenir son regard, déterminée.

« Enfuyons-nous, Conis. Loin de cette Reine et de ce château. »

Mais Conis avait refusé par loyauté à la couronne. Et aujourd'hui, alors que tout espoir de liberté disparaissait, la blonde s'en mordait les doigts. Pourquoi avait-elle tenu à rester fidèle à sa souveraine qui avait brisé ses fiançailles ? Pourquoi n'étaient-elles pas parti en pleine nuit, avec pour seul témoin la lune dans le ciel ?

— Votre Majesté…Pourquoi m'avoir choisi ? osa-t-elle la questionner à voix basse.

Cette dernière tourna son visage gracieux et fin vers elle, avant de lui sourire. Hancock caressa son visage, comme la première fois où elles s'étaient liées l'une à l'autre. Ses doigts parcoururent chacun de ses traits, s'attardant sur ses lèvres roses avant de se pencher pour les embrasser.

— Mon beau miroir m'a confié que tu étais la plus belle…lui chuchota-t-elle malicieusement en l'entraînant avec elle sur le canapé.

Ainsi, c'était un simple miroir qui avait scellé son destin…


	19. Amis (Sanji x Pudding)

**C'est un texte bien plus petit que les deux précédents...Mais alors qu'une fois de plus je redemandais la Chambre de Rubis, Neechu, maquerelle adjointe, a décidé de me donner Sanji ! Avec la phrase** **"Dieu te donne des amis pour se faire pardonner de t'avoir donné une famille." Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris, je n'aime pas Sanji. Du coup, j'ai bidouillé ce truc rapidement, mais ce n'est décidément pas mon personnage. Alors j'espère que cela ne sera pas terrible pour ses fans...**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

* * *

Luffy et les autres allaient le sortir de cette maudite île et ils allaient repartir à l'aventure, tous ensemble. Ils vivraient des dizaines d'autres aventures plus démentielles les unes que ls autres, ils rencontreraient des personnes incroyables et des jeunes femmes séduisantes. Sanji ne resterait pas enchaîné à Whole Cake Island.

C'était ce qu'il se répétait mentalement alors qu'il cuisinait la plus belle création de sa vie, un gâteau de mariage pour satisfaire les papilles de Big Mom. Il faisait danser son jouet dans les oeufs montés en neige et le sucre, mettant toute la force dans ses bras pour créer une crème au goût de Paradis. C'était la clé de sa survie et de celle de ses amis.

Autour de lui, les chefs s'activaient comme son ancienne fiancée et Chiffon. Du coin de l'oeil, il surveillait que chaque préparation avançait correctement, que chaque morceau qui constituerait cette pâtisserie soit un chef d'oeuvre gustatif. Ainsi, lorsqu'un des cuisiniers faillit renverser un bol de sucre supplémentaire, un le ramassa du bout de la jambe, l'empêchant de gâcher la préparation. Ce dernier s'excusa mille fois avant que le blond ne retourne à sa propre part.

Lorsqu'enfin, le gâteau de mariage fut prêt à être envoyé à la pirate, Sanji était fier du résultat. Peut-être était-ce la plus belle pièce qu'il n'avait jamais créée. Zeff serait certainement fier de lui s'il avait pu voir ce gâteau, même s'il ne lui aurait jamais avoué. Question de fierté.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que la clé de leur succès était en route vers la Yonkou, sans risque qu'il soit empoisonné par Capone, il disparut sur l'île. Il devait se cacher le temps que leur capitaine sorte du monde des miroirs pour le récupérer. Après avoir affronté un des Sweet Commanders, Luffy ne pourrait pas se défendre face à tous les ennemis qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur.

Ainsi, il se cacha dans une ruelle de sorte à pouvoir observer la place où se trouvait l'unique miroir du territoire. Il sentait chacun de ses muscles et des fibres de son corps tendus par l'anticipation. Il n'aurait que quelques instants avant que ces hommes ne se jettent sur le Chapeau de paille.

Sanji sentait la présence de la brune à quelques mètres de lui, dans son dos. Il finit par se retourner pour lui faire ses adieux, l'élastique ne tarderait pas à arriver. Mais alors qu'il lui avouait qu'il avait été heureux d'être fiancé à elle, elle éclata en sanglot. Le fumeur tenta de la consoler mais elle releva la tête, soudain déterminer.

Pudding lui enleva la cigarette qu'il fumait à cet instant. Ses mains lisses et chaudes à l'odeur de chocolat se posèrent de part et d'autre de son visage alors qu'elle lui souriait malgré les larmes.

— Sanji…On restera toujours amis, ne ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix si basse que personne n'aurait pu entendre excepté lui.

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, la fille Charlotte l'embrassa. Comme ses mains, ses lèvres avaient le goût de chocolat, mêlé à celui de ses larmes. Doucement, quand le choc fut passé, le cuisinier répondit à son baiser, goûtant pour la première et la dernière fois les lèvres de la jeune femme. Ils avaient beau être ennemis, ils avaient été alliés. Plus que cela, elle était à présent une amie.

Les dernières paroles de Reiju avant qu'il ne laisse le Germa fuir lui revinrent en mémoire. Sa soeur l'avait pris dans ses bras pour lui murmurer quelques mots, les derniers qu'elle lui dirait certainement de toute da vie.

« Sanji…Dieu t'a donné des amis pour se faire pardonner de t'avoir donné une famille »

Si Dieu existait, il lui avait donné plus que des amis. Il lui avait donné un pilier, un objectif, des personnes pour lesquelles se battre jusqu'à la fin. Et tandis que ses lèvres quittaient celles de Pudding, il sut qu'elle aussi était une amie, parce qu'il se serait battu pour elle. Sans vraiment pouvoir définir ce qu'il la rendait différente de Nami ou de Robin.

Mais Sanji n'eut jamais le temps de lui dire. Parce que cet instant qui n'aurait du leur appartenir qu'à eux disparut de sa mémoire. Il cligna des yeux et se retrouva seul au milieu de la ruelle, orphelin d'un instant de sa vie. Alors, il reprit poste, attendant son capitaine sans se rappeler qu'un autre ami se trouvait dans les parages. Le seul indice était une cigarette égarée sur le sol, reliquat du baiser que lui offert son ancienne fiancée. Ainsi, ce que Pudding avait réveillé en lui fut oublié, dérobé par celle qui l'avait provoqué.

Pour toujours.


	20. Si tu n'existais pas (Marco x Ace)

**Quand je pense que c'est déjà le vingtième texte que je publie sur ce recueil...Le vingtième défi réussi pour Le Bordel du Coeur de l'Aurore ! Pour ce vingtième texte, on m'a proposé avec la Chambre de Rubis "Et si tu n'existait pas" avec Marco ! Évidemment, on part sur un petit Marco x Ace, grand classique ! De plus, je trouve qu'il est important de noter que depuis le début de la journée, on ne me donne que des personnages blonds...Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

* * *

Marco observait de loin la nouvelle recrue de l'équipage après des mois à avoir tenté de le convaincre de les rejoindre. Le jeune pirate de feu avait fini par céder, même si les raisons exactes restaient floues…Était-ce grâce à leur discussion sur le pont ou par rapport à autre chose ? Il ne le serait certainement jamais mais le plus important, c'était que le plus jeune ait accepté de rester parmi eux.

Le blond alluma sa cigarette, tirant une latte de sur le bâtonnet, en observant Ace interagir avec les membres de l'équipage. Il n'était pas soudainement devenu calme mais il s'était plus ouvert aux autres. Il n'insultait plus chaque malheureux qui croisait son regard et il n'était plus prêt à frapper ceux qui lui tapaient sur les nerfs. Le second considérait cela comme un pas majeur vers la socialisation du pirate.

Le phénix tourna les yeux vers son frère, Izou, qui venait de s'accouder à la rambarde du pont supérieur avec lui. Il était responsable du cap cet après-midi et il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'un de ses frères viennent lui tenir compagnie. Après tout, peu s'intéressaient à cette science compliquée mais nécessaire pour survivre sur ces mers. Mais le tireur semblait vouloir lui parler, et du petit nouveau au vu de ses yeux qui ne le lâchaient pas.

— Quand comptes-tu le séduire ? l'interrogea la voix grave et rieuse du brun.

Marco ne put s'empêcher de sourire en secouant la tête. Cela ne l'étonnait guère que son attirance pour le pirate ne soit pas passée inaperçue, surtout pour le seizième commandant. Il avait toujours eu l'oeil pour ce genre de choses, certainement son côté commère.

— Tu penses que c'est le bon moment ? lui demanda-t-il son avis sans ironie.

Le premier commandant n'avait aucune idée de comment faire comprendre à son cadet qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent. Le prendre à part pour lui rouler la pelle de sa vie ? Les sous-entendus au milieu d'une discussion ? Ou encore une discussion sérieuse sur le sujet ? Mais le risque, dans tout ces scénarii était de brusquer et d'effrayer le combattant.

Sa question fit néanmoins rire le travesti qui lui donna une tape dans le dos. Le blond secoua la tête, déjà fatigué par les moqueries qu'il risquait de recevoir. Ainsi, il fit diversion en observant avec nonchalance son log pose, puis le cap calculé. Mais Izou n'était pas dupe puisqu'il se pencha vers lui, ses yeux noirs toujours fixés sur leur nouveau petit frère.

— Parce que tu crois qu'il y'a un bon moment pour faire une cour ? le questionna-t-il à son tour.

Le phénix soupira tandis que le tireur s'en allait après l'avoir salué d'un geste de la main. Il retourna alors à son observation d'Ace, de ses manies et de ses gestes. Il reprit une cigarette en soupirant, cherchant le moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait en douceur, sans cris ni complications. Mais il savait que cela serait compliqué, surtout avec un pirate comme Portgas. Il y'avait toujours des complications avec lui.

Et surtout, le médecin ne voulais pas le perdre. Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à concevoir un monde où l'homme de feu ne serait pas dans sa vie. Il ne concevait pas un monde où il ne pourrait pas lui mettre une claque derrière la tête parce qu'il provoquait tout le monde. Il n'imaginait pas un monde où il n'aurait pas à contrôler les incendies provoqués par Ace, un monde où lui-même ne brûlerait pas de désir pour lui. Un monde où le visage pensif du plus jeune ne regarderait pas l'horizon se lever en rêvant secrètement de liberté.

Si Ace n'existait pas, le commandant ne serait jamais tombé amoureux. Il n'aurait pas connu l'angoisse de sentir la chaleur de l'être aimé, sans pouvoir le toucher. Il n'aurait pas senti son coeur explosé de joie quand celui-ci avait accepté de rester, de prendre leur marque. Dans un monde où Ace n'existait pas, il ne serait jamais senti capable de donner sa vie pour autre chose que son équipage.

Cependant, à cet instant, Marco n'aurait jamais imaginé un monde où Ace n'existait plus. Ainsi, il ne pensa pas à la souffrance qui lui donnerait envie de s'arracher les tripes. Il ne pensa pas aux sanglots qui lui ravageraient l'œsophage. Il n'envisagea pas de perdre son envie de vivre et d'avancer, dans ce monde où le coeur de Portgas D. Ace ne battrait plus.

Mais il y pensera, au moment où ce dernier s'interposerait entre Akainu et le Chapeau de paille. Pendant cette poignée de secondes, il aurait le temps de penser à tout ce que serait un monde sans l'amour de sa vie. Il aurait le temps de se rendre compte que le perdre serait pire que de ne jamais le rencontrer.

Puis lorsque le corps sans vie d'Ace toucherait le sol froid et rougeâtre de MarineFord, il affronterait ce monde sans lui. Toutes les émotions fictives et les conséquences imaginées prendraient vie sous ses yeux, détruisant son coeur en mille morceaux.

Mais pour l'instant, Marco ne s'interrogeait que sur un monde où il n'existait pas. Il réfléchissait à la manière dont il le ferait tomber amoureux de lui et les moments qu'ils passeraient ensemble. Le phénix ne pensait qu'au bonheur, sans jamais se rappeler qu'il était éphémère.


	21. Amour grammatical (Charlotte Amande)

**Comment ça, "encore elle !" ? Et oui, encore moi, avec encore la Chambre de Rubis. Mais je jures que je change après, je me suis faite avoir sur ce coup ! Le thème était "Amour grammatical" avec Charlotte Amande. Si son nom ne vous dit rien, je vous renvoie sur sa page Wiki. Je dois aussi avouer que j'ai pas mal broder sur ce texte parce que voilà...Amande quoi. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

* * *

La ministre de l'île des noix s'assit doucement dans son appartement à la mairie, sur son canapé qui avait vécu d'autres combats. Elle était épuisée après le désastreux mariage de Pudding qui s'était soldé pour une terrible humiliation de leur côté. Ce satané équipage de rookies avait réussi à mettre à feu et à sang leur territoire, gâchant la Tea party et réussissant à provoquer une crise chez Mama.

La descendante de la tribu des serpentins caressa le manche de son sabre tandis que la colère ne disparaissait toujours pas. Elle ne leur pardonnerait jamais d'avoir ébranlé cet empire pour lequel ils avaient tous lutté au cours de leurs vies. Derrière leur passage, ils avaient laissé des montagnes de choses à reconstruire et des bavures à essuyer avec application.

La troisième fille Charlotte pensa à son frère aîné, Katakuri, qui avait été vaincu par le capitaine de ces minables pirates. De plus, Flampe avait aperçu son visage réel, dont les dents répugnantes avaient hanté ses propres cauchemars d'enfants. Il allait être compliqué de faire taire cette petite sotte. La légende autour du commandant était plus que nécessaire pendant cette période qui s'annonçait difficile. La peur éloignait les charognards mais lorsqu'elle diminuait, les vautours ne tardaient jamais à apparaître. Surtout quand Morgan avait réussi à s'échapper.

Amande décida alors de prendre un bain pour se détendre, faisant couler de l'eau bouillante avec des huiles pour détendre son corps. Elle plongea avec délice dans l'eau qui prit une couleur sombre à cause de la couleur de sa propre peau. Mais la femme l'ignora, habituée à ce phénomène, pour tremper sa longue chevelure bleue.

Elle saisit distraitement une cigarette dans un des nombreux paquets laissés dans son appartement. Où qu'elle soit, la combattante pouvait fumer à n'importe quel moment, il lui suffisait de tendre la main. Ainsi, elle profita de l'eau décontractante pour fumer plusieurs cigarettes, s'empoisonnant avec joie les poumons. Elle avait besoin de faire redescendre la pression et sa colère brûlante envers l'équipage des Chapeaux de Paille.

Puis la pirate finit par se redresser en soupirant, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester plus longtemps. Elle pouvait être appelée à tout moment pour un quelconque problème ou pour aider un frère ou une soeur avec sa propre île. Mais alors qu'elle se tenait nue et debout dans la salle de bain, elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir.

C'était le seul qu'elle possédait chez elle. Avoir Brûlée comme soeur rendait paranoïaque et attentif à son intimité. Elle refusait que sa cadette ne tombe sur des scènes intimes et privées en se baladant de miroir en miroir.

Ses yeux verts furent alors attirés par les deux coeurs roses tatouées sur sa gorge. La sabreuse prit le temps de s'arrêter devant la surface réfléchissante, se disant que sa soeur devait être incapable de passer les miroirs dans son état. Cela faisait-il combien de mois qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de les observer ?

Amande ne se souvenait plus du nom des deux jeunes femmes pour lesquelles elle s'était faite tatouée. Leurs visages étaient devenus flous avec le temps, comme des mirages ou les résidus d'un rêve qui s'effaçaient quand on se réveillait. Cependant, elle se souvenait des longs cheveux qui cascadaient dans le dos de ces deux jumelles. Elle se souvenait encore de leur odeur de vanille qui emplissait l'air quand elles passaient près d'elles. Ces deux corps qui ne partageaient qu'une âme, se parlant sans mots ni gestes. À l'époque, elle leur avait envié ce lien qu'elles partageaient, loin de celui qu'elle avait elle-même avec Honey.

Puis un jour elles étaient mortes. La ministre avait du en tuer une de rage ou de jalousie. La seconde avait refusé de continuer à vivre sans sa jumelle. Alors elle aussi, elle l'avait tué. Elle avait effacé leurs visages de sa mémoire, comme leur nom, pour les punir de les avoir abandonné. De l'avoir laissé seule au milieu de toute sa famille.

Mais malgré les années, la fille Charlotte se rappelait encore de l'amour qu'elle leur portait. C'était quelque chose d'étrange et d'intense qui faisait perdre pied, une chose qu'elle avait ressenti une unique fois. Si Amande avait gravé dans sa peau ces deux coeurs, c'était pour ne pas oublier ce qu'était de posséder l'amour d'une personne. De posséder ces coeurs battants et innocents entre ses mains, de les sentir souffrir et de souffrir avec eux, comme une extension du sien.

Cet amour qu'elle avait connu dans sa jeunesse, la pirate se souvenait qu'il était fait de règles. D'interdits et d'exceptions. D'obligations et de contraintes pour que les coeurs continuent à lui appartenir. Comme une langue. Ainsi, il y'avait des années, Amande avait vécu un amour grammatical.

— Amande, on a besoin de toi ! l'appela sa soeur jumelle, Honey, à travers la porte d'entrée.

La sabreuse se sécha avant de se vêtir et de passer son arme à sa taille, sans répondre à son aînée. Elle quitta la salle de bain, oubliant une fois de plus les vagues visages des jeunes femmes qu'elle avait aimé. Ce n'était qu'un souvenir futile, une sensation qui appartenait au passé. Aujourd'hui, elle devait se concentrer sur le futur de son équipage et de sa famille.

— Que se passe-t-il encore ? l'interrogea-t-elle en fermant sa porte.

Et elle referma ainsi la porte sur ces deux fantômes et l'amour grammatical qu'elles avaient partagé.


	22. Sourire (Shanks)

**Dernier texte de la journée...Je suis émue. Cette fois, je ne me suis pas faite arnaquée et j'ai pris la Chambre de Saphir et voici la décision de la maquerelle : Shanks et "tombé de sourire en sourire". À ce stade, mon cerveau tournait dans de la semoule donc ce texte doit être moins bien écris que les précédents. Je le reprendrait pendant les vacances, promis ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

 **P.S : Merci à Aurore Heart qui m'a inspiré !**

* * *

Shanks était ivre de joue et d'alcool tandis qu'il s'éloignait de la taverne où il s'était soulé depuis le début de la soirée. Le soleil commençait à se lever au loin, apparaissant au-delà de l'horizon. Cette boule de feu éclairait son chemin sinueux alors qu'il tentait de retrouver le chemin qui menait au port.

Le rouquin souriait et riait tout seul, en zigzaguant dans les rues encore mal éclairées, se fiant plus à son instinct qu'à son sens de l'orientation. Au bout de ce qu'il parut être des heures, il atteignit le port. Au loin, il apercevait le Red Force qui mouillait et il entendait presque ses hommes qui continuaient de faire la fête. Mais l'empereur, assommé par la quantité d'alcool ingurgité, se laissa tomber sur le bord en pierre, ses jambes flottant au dessus de l'eau.

Le pirate observa quelques instants sous reflet souriant. Sur ces mers dangereuses et imprévisibles, il était connu pour son sourire inébranlable , en dehors de sa consommation devenue légendaire. Mais cela le faisait rire, à chaque fois que l'on traitait d'ivrogne qui avait oublié ce qu'était être sobre.

Pourtant, il n'était plus tout jeune. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait perdu son bras mais par moment il le sentait encore. Quand il se réveillait certains matins après une nuit intense, il avait l'impression de sentir son membre lui répondre. Mais ses yeux finissaient toujours par tomber sur l'emplacement vide ou sur la manche de sa chemise affaissée.

Puis il y'avait les nombreuses cicatrices qui truffaient son corps. Son corps était devenu une carte qui contait les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées et les combats qu'ils avaient menés. Les plus vielles n'étaient plus aussi boursoufflées qu'avant et elles avaient perdu leur couleur rosée. Ses muscles aussi subissaient les ravages du temps, même s'il était toujours aussi puissant. Seulement, il prenait plus de temps à se remettre de ses cuites comme de ses combats les plus violents.

Mais ce qui était le plus dur pour Shanks, c'était de continuer à sourire. Quand il était jeune, sourire était une évidence, quelque chose d'aussi naturel que de respirer. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement quand notre capitaine était Gol D. Roger ? Ainsi, le jeune moussaillon passait sa vie à sourire, que ce soit en se disputant avec Baggy ou en combattant des ennemis mortels.

Cependant, le temps rattrapait tout le monde, même les pirates en quête d'aventures et de liberté. Le rouquin avait d'abord du affronter la mort de son capitaine, il avait du le voir mourir sans pouvoir lutter ou tenter de le sauver. Même en sachant qu'il était condamné, le regarder dire adieu à la vie avait été une terrible épreuve. Une épreuve qui avait laissé des traces dans son âme.

Et ensuite, le rouquin avait décidé de former son propre équipage et de repartir à la conquête de Grand Line. Mais il n'y avait plus ses aînés pour veiller sur lui, c'était à présent à lui de veiller sur ses hommes. Shanks avait ainsi dû essuyer la mort de camarades et d'amis. Il avait du brûler leur corps ou encore les rendre à la mer sans jamais montrer de faiblesses, pour être le pilier de l'équipage.

L'Empereur avait du voir mourir le vieux Newgate. Il avait beau avoir fait son temps, cet homme restait immortel dans son esprit. Un roc, comme son défunt capitaine et que personne n'aurait pu imaginer mourir. Durant cette même guerre, il avait perdu son sourire pour arrêter cette folie et sauver Luffy. Luffy qui avait tellement grandi depuis leur dernière rencontre. Luffy qui venait de perdre une part de son innocence, comme lui plus d'une vingtaine d'années auparavant.

Au fil des années, de sourire en sourire, Shanks avait perdu un peu plus de cette insouciance qui l'avait caractérisé. À chaque sourire, le prochain devenait plus compliqué que le précédent, comme si son corps lui-même était fatigué de sourire.

À cet instant, le pirate se rendit compte qu'il ne souriait plus. L'eau lui renvoyait un visage sombre et grave, celui d'un adulte qui en avait vu beaucoup, peut-être même trop. Il se força à se sourire, comme pour se prouver qu'il en était encore capable.

Puis le roux sentit la voix de Ben qui s'approchait dans son dos. Ce dernier vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et il se mit à regarder l'eau avec lui, certainement pour deviner ce qu'il y cherchait. Les deux hommes restèrent assis pendant de très longues minutes où seuls les bruits lointains de la fête brisaient le silence.

— Ben, est-ce que je suis devenu un de ces adultes amères et trop sérieux qui m'énervaient ? lui demanda-t-il sans se quitter des yeux.

Celui-ci tourna ses yeux noirs vers lui avant d'expulser sa fumée. Elle monta jusqu'au ciel qui se paraît de violet, de rose et d'orange. Les couleurs de l'aurore. Puis son second posa une main sur son épaule avant de se lever et de commencer à rejoindre leur navire, les mains dans les poches.

— Si tu te poses la question, c'est que tu ne dois pas encore l'être, lui répondit-il mystérieusement.

Shanks ne put s'empêcher de rire spontanément à la réponse du combattant. En tout cas, lui n'avait pas changé. Toujours les mêmes réponses qui voulaient tout dire comme ne rien dire. L'Empereur se leva à son tour, plus difficilement aussi, avant de marcher pour le rejoindre.

Chaque sourire était plus dur que le précédent mais le commun des mortels n'avait pas besoin de la savoir. Parce que tant qu'il souriait, il resterait toujours Shanks le Roux.


End file.
